


Because I Love You

by KhunDila92



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ghostship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunDila92/pseuds/KhunDila92
Summary: Gulf and Bright is in an arrange marriage and Gulf has one sided love on Bright. One day when Bright introduce his lover, Gulf was devistated and what will happen to him next?But little that he know there is someone watching him for afar. Who is he? What does he want from Gulf?This story is an angst story, purely base on my imagination and fictional character.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Luke Ishikawa Plowden/Joss Way-Ar Sangngern, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gulf POV

To : My Bright ❤️

"I'm on the way to the pub, can't wait to see you."

From : My Bright ❤️

"Ok"

*Sigh* Why is he so cold towards me? I know he doesn't love me but can't he take a good care of me just once? What am I even hoping for? Just a daydream won't hurt right? *Sigh* but he will never love me back.

Ohh yeah, by the way, my name is Gulf, I'm 21, already engaged with someone and maybe soon to be married with the guy I message just now. We have been together since forever but he seems to hate me more and more since the start because as you see this engagement is arrange by our parents.

\- Flashback -

3rd Person POV

"What?! Mother!! You got to be kidding me? Are you out of you mind?" Bright said as soon as he heard what his parents have said to him. They are now in Gulf's family house to discuss about their marriage. Bright was drag together because his parents said it's an important discussion. Bright didn't understand at first but now he does.

Gulf just sit there silently; don't know what to say because he secretly want to marry Bright. Gulf has a crush on Bright since they were kids and Gulf always follow Bright to wherever he goes but Bright never care and act cold towards Gulf.

That is how their relationship were when they were kids and this will never change not even because of the marriage. Their parents give them just 2 years to make this happen, if not then the marriage is canceled.

\- Present time -

Gulf POV

Remembering back all those memories make my heart ache a bit but I'm not going to give up. He will definitely fall for me sooner or later. Yes he most definitely will but the due date of the marriage is coming soon and Bright wants to see me to discuss about it. I hope he will love me back as soon as possible, I pray every day for him to fall in love with me. 

*Sigh* 'How many times do I have to go through something that hurts my heart all over again?' A little thought in my mind. I arrived and walk inside the pub, I didn't see him, where is he? Then I saw Joss, one of Bright's friends waving at me. I come closer and was stunned to see Bright his hugging another man, not just any man but a very beautiful one. Who is this guy? My heart bleeds again.

\- End of Chapter 1 -

A/n : Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy the story 🥰🥰


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gulf POV

I just stood there like a dumb person trying to digest what Bright has told me earlier. Did I hear it right? This guy; next to him is his lover. Did I hear it correctly? No!! It can't be. No way!! "He is your l-lo-lover?" I ask directly looking at him with my confuse look. "Yes, he is." 

He answered with that cold expression on his face. "Hi, I'm Win and you must be Gulf right? Bright has told me about the situation between the both of you" That beautiful guy said while smiling his bunny smile.

I wai at him while trying smile at him, I don't want to make it obvious my heart is broken to pieces right now. I sit down next to Bright and trying to understand the situation right now. I thought that he was gonna extend the marriage thing but it's not; I'm wrong. 

So, he really did get himself a lover while I am deeply in love with him since years ago. I look to my left where Bright is sitting and I was shock to see his expression, he is smiling brightly so bright and I can see his eyes is full of love for that beautiful guy. Yes, I admit I was jealous. Why can't he look at me like that?

"Hey Gulf, do you want anything to drink?" Luke, Bright's other friend ask. "No, thanks." I said while watching Bright hugging, kissing and cooing his lover beside me like I was not there, like I didn't exist, like I'm nobody to him or like I was an air. 

Bright was looking at his lover with those loving eyes that I was hoping all this years for that beautiful pair of eyes look at me like that. Joss and Luke was trying to talk to me but I just replied them with short answers or just my thin smile. 

'Why do I have to be here anyway? Is he just want to show off his lover to me? Why do you have to hurt me like this Bright? You can just told me earlier or when you already together with your lover? If I know earlier, I won't hurt this much.' This thought was running in my head. I can feel my heart was hurting and my eyes was about to cry so I excuse myself and rush to the bathroom.

As I was in the bathroom and in front of the sink I cried my eyes out, it hurt so bad. "Why? Why do you have to tell me now that you have a lover? Why Bright why? Why didn't tell me sooner? Why now? Why after I'm deeply in love with you Bright? Why? Why can't you love me back?" I was saying this out loud as I was crying, I can't control my tears anymore and my heart ache so much as my right hand was clenching on my chest.

Little that I know, someone was watching me while I was crying. He suddenly hand me his handkerchief while saying "An angel like you shouldn't cry you know. You will ruined your beautiful eyes." I was perplexed at first, where the hell this man come from, who is he? Why did he call me an angel when we just meet? 

\- End of Chapter 2 -

A/N : Thank you for reading 😘😘 Thank you for the support guys 😭😭😘😘


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gulf POV

I look at the man who was smiling at me with the handkerchief in his hand. I decline his handkerchief but the man insisted that I need to take the handkerchief. 

I shake my head as a no sign but then this guy wipes my tears on my cheek with his hand. I was shock and slap his hand away, "What are you doing?!" I ask. "Nothing" that man replies as he shrugged his shoulder. 

I quickly wash my face and get out of the bathroom. When I arrive back to the table, I found out that Bright already went home with his lover. My heart hurt even more when I heard Joss and Luke apologize to me on behalf of Bright behavior but clearly it's not their fault. 

They knew about our situation and I think they just felt sorry for me with the way Bright always behaving towards me that is cold and unapologetic. I say thanks to them and bid goodbye. 

As I reach my car, I keep thinking about how Bright smile at his lover. I don't want to see him smiling like that with anyone else. That smile should be for me only, I know I'm selfish but I was in love with him since we were kids, dammit!! It hurts so much that I feel I just wanna die right now. "Why are you so cold to only me Bright? I did nothing but love you." I mumble to myself holding back my tears. 

To : My Bright ❤️

"Why didn't you wait for me when you are about to go home?"

I waited for his reply but sadly, *sigh* of course no reply. What was I hoping for? Hoping he's worried about me? Hoping that he run to me and leave his lover? 'Stop being delusional Gulf' I keep repeating this in my head all while I was driving back to my house. 

I arrive and dragging my feet to my room, as I went inside I broke down at the door. I cry my heart out even more and keep repeating why he doesn't love me? Why do I love him so much? Why he doesn't look at me like that? Why? Just why?! What am I lacking? Where am I lacking? Where? What is the difference between me and that guy? What is it? I cry and I cried even more until I fell asleep.

3rd person POV

-Back at the pub- 

A man, a very handsome man saw it all with his own eyes. Every interaction and every action that was going on from the beginning Gulf set foot in the pub to when Gulf leave, he never leave Gulf from his sight. 

He clenches his fist to hold back his anger. He was so furious when he saw Gulf was crying because Gulf tears are precious to him. 'Why do you have to love that bastard angel?' *sigh* he look up at the night sky praying that his angel will smile again. 

\- End of Chapter 3 -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gulf POV

I wake up the next morning still in front of my door, feel like dying *sigh*. I have class today but I don't think I want to go; I don't feel like doing anything today other than crying and rip my heart out. So I message my best friend, Tay that I'm not going to class today. 

To: The Dork 

"I'm not feeling well could you take down any notes today?"

From: The Dork

"It will cost you."

To: The Dork

"Yeah-yeah."

That dork *sigh* we known each other since kindergarten. He knows all my secrets and I know his and he don't like Bright from the beginning. When he knows about the arrange marriage thing he has mix feeling about it because he knows how much I love and care about Bright and he knows how Bright treat me all those years. He always tell me that I'm better off without that jerk but I can't help it my heart want him.

I stand up and drag my feet to my bed. I crawl to the bed, look up at the ceiling and started crying again. How I wish this pain would go away now, "Fuck!! It hurt so much, why Bright? Why? Why must I love you? Why must it hurt so much?" I was saying this out loud while sobbing. 

If I can throw away my heart right now I will, so painful like a knife stabbing my chest repeatedly until it bleeds no more. My heart is still breaking and you can hear it shattered over and over again. I cry until there are no more tears to cry, I just wish that this pain will go away and I fell asleep after that.

Tay POV

I was walking to Gulf apartment building, I bought him some food and some medicine because I was sure that he didn't eat anything yet. That kid even he is taller than me he is still a big baby, he is like a little brother to me even if we are the same age. 

I arrive in front of his door; I knock it so many times and even scream his name but no one answered. Thank goodness I have his spare key, he give it to me in case there is any emergency. 

"Gulf?!! Where are you? Gulf?!! Are you in the bathroom?? I bought you some food and medicine, Gulf?" I put the food and the medicine on the kitchen counter and walk to his bedroom door and knock it. "Gulf? Hey Gulf?" Still don't get any answer from him, so I open his bedroom door to find him sleeping on the bed. 

I came closer to him, calling his name and shaking his body but no respond. I put my hand on his forehead "Oh My God! Gulf!!" I panic because Gulf body is burning up. I don't know what to do so I called the first person that I could think off. "Hey bro, I'm at Gulf house now he has a fever and a very high one. Okay I'll wait for you" I said to that person after he answers my call. 

He said he will come as soon as possible and telling me not to panic so much. "How am I supposed to do that when you are also panicking when you heard Gulf is sick" I mumble to myself. After 10 minutes I heard someone running outside of the apartment. "Tay where are you?" he ask when he went inside the house, "In here bro" I said and then he directly rush at the room that he dream of coming every day. 

I see the saddest and how broken he is when he saw the love of his life was in that state. This guy love Gulf so much that he is willing to be in Gulf's shadow, I always told him to approach Gulf but every time he decline and said, "For me seeing my angel beautiful face and smile from afar is enough." Every time with that smile and loving look of his *sigh*.

I told him what happen before and after I arrive, he sat at Gulf's bed just beside Gulf and put his hand on Gulf forehead. Then he lifts Gulf up in his arm to bring him to the hospital. After 30 minutes of driving, we finally arrive at the hospital and Gulf got warded. 

He told me to go home and he will take care of Gulf, "Are you sure?" I ask, "You know that I will do anything for him, even if it means giving my life to him" he said. "Yeah, yeah don't be cheesy. Gist, I got goosebumps dude." I said while showing my arm to him and he just chuckle. I leave the hospital knowing that Gulf is in good hands.

\- 2 days later -

I walk to the hospital hall to go to Gulf's room with a new fresh set of clothes and food for that guy and when I arrive I saw him caressing Gulf's hair and putting Gulf palm at his cheek while saying, "I will never leave you even if you don't know I exist and I love you to the moon and back my angel." and then he kiss Gulf forehead. *sigh* 'Mew I pray that one day Gulf will love you like you do right now and that you two will be together for a long time.' I close my eyes and pray before I proceed to greet him. 

"Here are your clothes and some food for you." I said as give him all this stuff. He takes all the stuff and said thanks to me, I can see how sad and tired he was after all he has been taking care of Gulf for 2 days straight. 

Gulf fever has gone down and the doctor said he can wake up anytime now. Me and Mew release a relief sigh after hearing that news and Mew almost cry. He was so worried about Gulf condition that I know he didn't sleep well in these past 2 days.

I told him to go home today and let me take care of Gulf, he was reluctant at first but agree at the end when I said Gulf isn't going to be happy if he saw him in this condition. This guy, let me tell you Gulf is his weakness *sigh* I wish that Gulf realize that you exist sooner Mew so that you would have your happily ever after. 

\- End of Chapter 4 - 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gulf POV 

I open my eyes and my head feel like I got hit by a thousand brick. I look around and find that Tay was sleeping on the couch. "Where am I? Am I at the hospital? What am I doing here?" I mumble to myself. I was thirsty, so I was reaching for the glass but I failed to reach it and it fell to the ground.

A loud thud wake Tay up and he was shock to see me awake. "Gulf? Gulf!! Oh My God!! You awake already? Oh My God! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asks. "Water please." I said and he give me a glass of water. 

"Hold on let me call the doctor, stay put okay?" Just like that he left the room. That dork what I do without him *sigh* the night sky especially the moon is beautiful today.

'The moon is beautiful isn't it?' I was startled then turn my head to the right but there is no one around. "That's odd; I swear I heard someone's voice just now." I mumble to myself and just then Tay comes in the room with the doctor. 

He did a quick check up on me and he said I was fine and can be discharge anytime soon. I said my thanks and goodbye to the doctor while Tay makes a phone call to someone. After that he told me what happen and he scolded me saying how worried he was. 

"I'm sorry okay, it will never happen again." I said. "Of course it wouldn't happen again or I will kill you." He is nagging again like my mom, I just smile thinly at him while he still nagging. This dork what will I do without him, he is the best friend that I could ever have.

"Tay, can I ask you something?" I ask, "What is it?" He replies "Are you the one who has been taking care of me this few days?" I ask again. "Well... emmm... why do you ask?" Tay asks "It's nothing, I just wanted to know." I said and Tay just ruffle my hair and said "Don't worry about silly stuff, you just wake up and now you need your rest, sleep okay, it's late and we can talk again in the morning." Tay lay down on the couch and he fell asleep directly as his head hit the pillow.

Tay is right I don't need to worry about silly stuff but I just couldn't help it to have this feeling that Tay is hiding something from me. I don't know, my feeling tells me that it wasn't Tay that took care of me but it was someone else because I been having this dream, a dream that a very handsome man with the most clear and beautiful eyes and smile that I ever see took care of me with all his heart.

In that dream he always holding my hand and then kiss my forehead. Then he put his forehead to mine and said he love me and will never leave me. It was so surreal like it was not a dream, *sigh* have I gone crazy or maybe this fever is getting to me. *sigh* I close my eyes and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

\- The Next Day -

I wake up and stretch my body to the left and right. I saw no one in the room and wondering where did Tay go. 

Just then Tay walks in and said "You wake up already? I was out having breakfast, sorry for leaving you." I just shake my head saying that it's okay for him to have his breakfast and then I just look out at the window. It was so beautiful outside, the sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping happily but my heart is hurting. 

"Why is it so hard to get rid off you from my heart, Bright?" I mumble to myself but was shock when Tay said "Just forget about that bastard will you? He doesn't deserve you and you know it. You are not stupid Gulf, when are you going to move on? That's enough already" While he put his hand on my shoulder. *sigh* "I want to move on but u know it yourself, it's not easy to forget someone that you love since forever." I said.

"I know Gulf but there is someone out there that will love you whole heartedly and will never look away." Tay said "Yeah right, where can I find person like that?" Just when I said that a guy who is wearing a white star wars hoodie walk into the room with a bouquet of red roses and the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen.

I was shock and why is my heart beating so fast. If you listen carefully you can hear it beating so loudly and WHY THE HELL DID MY HEART SKIP A BIT FOR THIS GUY but wait I think I recognize this guy from somewhere. 'Where did I saw this guy before?' I was cut from my thought when Tay introduce this guy to me "Gulf, this is Mew; my friend from high school and he is also in our university".

"Hi, I'm Mew nice to meet you Gulf." He put out his hand for a handshake with the most bright smile I ever seen but why does his face is so familiar and his voice, where did I heard his voice before? 

Mew POV

Oh My God!!!! Is this real?!! Is this happening?!! Did I just introduce myself to him?!! OH MY GOD!!! He is so beautiful, his beautiful eyes, his pointy nose and his lips, that plump and luscious red lips 'control yourself Mew' I keep repeating this in my head. 

The way the sun shining on him, OH MY GOD CUPID STRUCK ME AGAIN WITH HIS ARROW!!!. My heart beating so fast, damn heart ! He will hear you. He shakes my hand and smile but it's a sad smile; a fake one. 

I can tell because his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I can see it clearly from his beautiful eyes how sad he was. I stay there chatting with Tay for half an hour then I found my self staring at Gulf who was looking out of the window with his blank expression like nothing is excite him anymore. I averted my gaze when our eyes meet and I try to talk to him but he seem not focusing on the conversation, he is still thinking about that jerk I think. I wanna hug him so bad but * sigh * I can only look but can't touch. With a heavy heart I bid myself goodbye. 

When I was in my car I keep thinking how I wish I can mend your broken heart Gulf, how I wish you know how much I love you, how I wish I know you first and how I wish you to be mine.

-End of Chapter 5-

***  
A/N : finally they meet hehe..hope u guys still enjoy my story and thank you for reading it 🥰🥰 I hope my story is still good for u guys to read until the end 🥰🥰


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tay POV

Gulf already discharge from the hospital, we are now in his room but he still think about that bastard A.K.A his soon to be ex- fiance *sigh* the only thing I can do is to remind him not to think too much about that guy. "Tay" Gulf called "Hmm, what is it?" I knotted my eyebrow seeing him scratching his head, like he was not sure to ask me something or not.

"Emm... Did Bright know about... Emm... I'm in the hospital?" Gulf ask, so that's why he is hesitant to ask me *sigh* I should have known. "He knows" I said with my straight face "Oh, okay then", I can see how sad his expression was when I said that.

"Maybe he is busy that's why he didn't came to see you." I said "Yeah, I guess so." He said while looking down on his lap, I ruffle his hair and said "You think too much." He just gives me his thin smile. If I have to be honest I did tell Bright about Gulf being in the hospital but I didn't tell Gulf about his reply to me. His word still ringing in my head and it made me furious every time.

-Flashback-

"Why would I care about him?! Right now he is nothing to me and this past year was torture for me. I don't care about him for all those years, why would I care about him now?!" Bright said to me when I tell him that Gulf was in the hospital due to high fever. 

At that moment, I really want to punch this jerk face till there is no tomorrow but I held it because I know Gulf wouldn't like it if I do. What I most mad about right this moment is this jerks really only care about himself, I know he doesn't love Gulf but still you don't have to be this selfish. 

I just walk away after that, is no use to talk to that jerk. Shit!! I'm so angry just now. Fuck!! I wish someday that jerk will taste his own medicine.

-End of flashback-

A few weeks after the incident Gulf try to move on but this guy is really easy to read. He is more silent that usual, he is a very happy go lucky guy but right now even his smile doesn't reach his eyes, his laugh is so fake and sounded sad in a way. 

My heart is breaking to see him like that and he also doesn't tease me as much as usual. Damn!! I wish I have my best friend back but I know what he is going through and it's a process.

No matter what I will try to make him happy and be his usual self and I wish that damn friend of mine make his move already.

3rd Person POV

That guy, that Tay just mention is watching them in the shadow, standing at the big tree to be exact near Tay and Gulf table where they were sitting. He just want to hug Gulf right then and there and he want to tell him that he is not alone, that he is here for him and he should just forget about that jerk. 

Gulf is too good for someone like Bright, that he is worth everything in the world and Gulf should just search for someone that can appriciate, cherish, spoiled and trully love him; but Mew is a coward, he is scared that Gulf would reject his love and that would kill him literally. 

He just sighs and leaves to go to his class. After Mew left from that place, Gulf look at the big tree where Mew was standing for a while ago. He always knows that someone is watching over him but he doesn't know who but he has a hunch and he wish that someone would come out already.

\- End of Chapter 6-

****  
A/N : just confess already stupid 😂😂 u can't let your insecurity taking over your life na..be brave be you 🥰🥰


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gulf POV

It's been a month after the incident, I was having lunch with Tay like usual but then suddenly this cute boy come to our table and said "P'Gulf, I like you, please let me court you." "Huh?" I was dumbfounded. "I like you P'Gulf and let me court you please." That boy repeats his word again. 

I was stunt and don't know how to respond to this because this is my first time having someone confess to me. Usually the one that people confess to is Tay but this time it was me but why though? "What is your answer P'Gulf? " He ask, "Nong are you serious? I don't know you and I don't think you know me to court me?" I said. 

"I know you well enough to court you P'Gulf, so can I?" He blink his eyes a few times. "You know me? How did you know me?" I look at him and I was confused by his word.

He answer "I have my ways P'Gulf, so would you allow me to court you?" He said while smiling brightly at me and this time I look at Tay for help but he was in dazed for some reason. Damn this dork! Why are you frozen at the time like this? *sigh*

"I'm sorry Nong but my answer is no." I said while look directly at this cute boy. "No Phi! I will not take no for an answer, I will court you that's final!" He said that while he smiles cutely at me. "But Nong..." I try to reason with him but he cut my word and said "Regardless of what you said I will still court you Phi and that's final".

"Fine! Do as you please Nong but with one condition it will be only for a month after that if I still say no it means no. Do we have a deal?" I said and his reply was "Okay Phi, it's a deal but don't regret it if you fall for my charm Phi" he wink at me. I just shake my head when that boy left and look at Tay that was still in his dazed state.

"Oi! Finish your lunch, we have class after this" I said. "Huh?" This dork really that his reply? I look at him flatly and said "I said finish your lunch quickly we have class after this". "Wait! What just happen? Why does Gun want to court you?" He said while grabbing my arm and I look at him in surprise. 

"Do you know that cute boy?" I ask. "Yeah, he is Mew's younger brother and..." He said while looking around the cafeteria, "And...?" I ask again. 

"And nothing" He said with his blank expression and continue to eat. I just shake my head and leave this dork to finish his lunch.

3rd Person POV

Little that Gulf knows, someone else was in the state of shock just like Tay. He can't believe that his brother just confesses to the love of his life and without him knowing a tear fall from his eyes.

"Damn! Why are you crying Mew? You should not cry but you should be happy and be supportive to your brother." That's what he said to himself while whipping away his tears that can't stop flowing from his eyes. 

Mew actually knows that his brother has a crush on someone but he didn't expect it would be Gulf because all this time he thinks his brother has a crush on Tay. 

Tay and Gun are like an old married couple when they are together, they can't stop bickering with each other and subtle flirting like a real couple and if you see them together you also would think the same. 

*sigh* Mew drag his feet to go home, he has no mood to go to class anymore. He rather be in his bed with his painful heartbreak then be at class staring at the lecturer while his mind is occupied with Gulf and Gun image being all lovey-dovey. 

He thinks it's time he stop his feeling for Gulf if his brother really like Gulf. Gun can make Gulf happy and Gulf deserve to be happy. He look at the sky, smile sadly with the stain of tears that was visible on his cheek while thinking how Gulf would have his smile back after this even if is not because of him. 

-End Of Chapter 7-

A/N : just wanna say thank you to all of u that has been reading my writting till now..I love u guys so much 😭😭❤️❤️ and I hope that u guys are healthy, stay safe guys ❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gun POV

Hi guys!!! Hahahaha I'm talking to you, yes you!! Who are reading this. I know what you all are thinking and don't worry I'm not really courting P'Gulf, I'm just pretending and why you ask? Hehe..because I want to make those two dumb and dumber jealous. 

You know my reason right? I want to make P'Mew jealous. He has a crush, wait!! No!! It's not a crush but he is most DEFINITELY is in love with P'Gulf. That idiot brother of mine *sigh* I'm sick and tired of him speaking about P'Gulf 24/7. 

I even memorize what P'Gulf like and dislikes are, such as P'Gulf doesn't like to eat carrot but love spinach. He love milk tea and he drink it once a day and that's the reason why P'Mew always drinks milk tea too. 

That's why I make this plan to court P'Gulf, so that idiot brother of mine comes out from his hiding place. 

To the question why I want to make P'Tay jealous is because...welllllllllll......I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH!! There I said it!! *blush* (He cover his cheek with his palm) 

I love him since the first day I meet him. He was so handsome, the way he smile showing his gummy teeth. He is so dreamy don't you think? If you must know let me tell you how we meet.

-Flash back- 

-A few years back-

"Hey Gun, I'm home!!!" My brother shouted when he enter our house after he arrive back from school. When I was about to greet my brother, this handsome guy walk behind him, he stroke his hair back sexily and in slow motion, well in my eyes it was slow motion. 

His silk like hair move in between his long thin finger and that smile, damn!! What I can tell you about his smile? It's like sunshine in a dark place or like a rainbow after a stormy day.

It was...damn!! Why am I thinking like this and why my heart bit so fast? My cheek feel hot all of a sudden 'Is it me or is it hot in here or is it just this guy' Wait!! Hot?! Why the hell that I think this guy is hot?! Stop it brain think appropriate thought will you.

(A/N: keep telling that to yourself Gun like that's going to work, hahahaha)

"Gun this is my friend Tay and bro this is my little brother" P'Mew said and before I could speak P'Tay said "Oh! I didn't think that your brother will be this cute Mew? Hi Gun nice to meet you." He put out his hand for a hand shake while smiling brightly like the sun. 

I blush to his statement and said "H-hi' then run away upstairs to my room. When I reach my room, I lock my door and I drop to the floor. My legs become jelly all of a sudden, there is no strength left on them and my face is bright red. Dammit!! What happen to me? My heart is beating so fast. I clutch on my chest and try to calm down my heart. 

I know I'm gay when I was 15 because I have a crush with one of my friend and I told my brother about it because I was confuse. I thought that my brother would scold me or would say that it was wrong but my brother was cool about it he said it was normal and he admit to me that day that he was the same. 

We bonded over this and talk a lot about the matter. Remembering that day make me feel so thankful to have a brother like P'Mew who always will support and love you no matter what.

After a couple of hours, P'Mew shouted my name to come down for dinner and I was shock when I came down the stairs and saw that Tay guy was still there. Our parents are mostly oversea for work, so it is just always my brother and I. 

I sit down across P'Mew and I have this feeling that that guy is looking at me. I put my head down because my face was so damn red and I want to avoid his gaze but my dumb brother who doesn't know how to read the atmosphere said "Why is your face red? Are you having a fever?" While putting his hand on my forehead. That guy chuckle and I glare at my brother, this dumb brother of mine really. 

After that he leave our house, thanking my brother for the dinner and saying goodbye to both of us but I swear he wink at me when he was saying goodbye to me. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was gonna faint right then and there. 

I was so dumbfounded that I was staring blankly at the door for a couple of hours until my brother ask me "Why are here still in front of the door?" I turn around and reply "Nothing" and run upstairs to my room and I didn't sleep a wink.

\- End of flash back-

-Present time-

A few week after that we started to hangout more and I was obviously flirting with him and always, when I said always I mean ALWAYS give him signal that I was interested in him but he, well, he give me mix signal. 

Someday he will treat me like he like me but someday he will treat me like his own brother. I don't know any more until I was so fed up about all this, not just about P'Tay but also about my dumb coward brother who can't confess when he was so in love with P'Gulf. 

That's why I decided to do this, to make both of them realize that they are idiots. So let the courting begin shall we, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

-End of Chapter 8-

A/N : Gun u little devil 😂😂 well I'm not shock, are you guys expecting this??  
U have to take it to your own hands sometimes na 😂😂


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tay POV

What???!!!! Did I hear that correctly??!!! Gun want to court Gulf?!! And here I thought he was straight. You want to know what make me think like that? That is because Gun is always, I mean he is ALWAYS surrounded by girls in his faculty and all the guys was jealous of him, even me not because of the girls but because I wish I was all those girls, who was touchy and always with Gun. 

What? I like him, wait no no I LOVE THAT CUTE GUY!!! I mean it was obvious I love him, I might give him mix signal but that is because he is my friend's little brother and because I don't know if he likes me like that or he just treat me like a brother you know. 

Wait a minute??!!! When I think back, maybe that's why he was always surrounded by girls all the time. "Damn!!! How can I be so stupid!!" I mumble and face palm myself.

(A/N : Tay,Tay,Tay that's why Gulf nickname you as the dork)

*sigh* I have feelings for him since his brother introduce us at their house and it was love at first sight, well for me it is. When I remembered back that day, it was the most beautiful day of my life because I meet with my angel. 

You think Mew is the only one that can call the love of his life angel, I can too you know. Well he is more like a little devil than an angel but you know what I mean. 

-Flash back-

\- A few years back-

Mew invites me to his house because we need to do a team project for school. We go there by motorcycle and when I went to the house there was this angel looking guy standing in front of us. 

He was the cutest guy I ever saw, I thought I didn't swing this way but now I am. I know Mew is gay but I don't have problems with it because being gay is not a disease and Mew has his type and it's not me. Mew introduces that guy as his little brother and when I said he was cute he blush as bright as the sun and run upstairs to his room.

IT WAS SO DAMN CUTE!!! Mom can I keep him or better yet can I marry him? Poor my heart it was like cupid keeps repeating stabbing me with his arrow. 

I and Mew did our work in the living room and the cute guy is nowhere to see. I was so focus on the project until Mew asks "You want to stay for dinner? I will cook the by the way" 

"If you don't mind I would love to and is your cooking edible or not?" I ask. "Haha, very funny. I mostly cook in this house, sometimes Gun cook to but mostly me. Our parents travel a lot so I always take care of my brother." Mew said and I just nod saying I understand.

After a couple of hours, Mew called his brother to come down stairs for dinner and I think he was surprise to see me is still here. He sit across Mew and his head down but I think he know I am staring at him because he is beet red. 

I hold my laugh when Mew asks him that he has a fever or not because it was so obvious he was blushing. SO. DAMN. CUTE. I think I need to see a heart specialist after this because my heart skips a lot of beat tonight.

I bid myself goodbye after dinner and when I say goodbye to him I wink just want to saw his reaction and it was worth it seeing his stunt blushing face. This day was the best and happiest day of my life. I went home with a huge smile on my face and I didn't sleep wink thinking about that guy.

-End of flashback-

I keep dreaming of Gun after that day and I keep flirting with him since. I don't want to keep my hopes up so I treat him like a brother sometimes just to keep my distance and my heart from a broken heart. 

I wanted to confess so badly but I don't want to ruin what we have but now it's too late he confess to Gulf. I know it will hurt but I didn't think it will hurt this badly. I did cry my eyes out later that night but I have to support my friend and the answer to courting can mean no also so, and I don't think Gulf will say yes to Gun that easily after his heartbreak.

Just like right now, Gulf is giving Gun the cold treatment even if Gun is being clingy to him. Gulf is not a very easy shell to crack, he has his walls and a very thick one at that and for you to knock them all you will need a lot of time and patient.

What annoyed me more than seeing Gun being clingy and lovey-dovey to Gulf is when Gun always text me about Gulf. Why didn't he ask for Gulf number? Why is has to text me? Like right now,

From : My Little Devil ❤️

"Phi, do you know where is P'Gulf?"

To : My Little Devil ❤️

"No, why didn't you ask for his number or let me give his number to you and it will be easier for you to ask him yourself."

From : My Little Devil ❤️

"But Phi you are always with him and it is easier for me to text you. I'm shy Phi."

To : My Little Devil ❤️

"Yeah-yeah whatever. I don't know where he is ok. Bye." 

Damn this is so annoying, my head is spinning and my heart is hurting. I should confess sooner, I should *sigh* I regret it everyday since that day. What worst is Gun always wants me to give a lunch box to Gulf, like he can give him by himself but he said he was shy and all. 

He never gives me a lunch box, hell!! He never cook for me. Maybe Gun really like Gulf and I should be supportive and I'm trying, really trying but still it hurts.

Over the weekend, me and Gulf are going to see a movie and this time Gun and Mew is joining and we are at the cinema already. Mew is not himself lately and he is not there watching Gulf anymore.

I don't blame him if he gave up on his feeling because he always think about his brother first more than himself and he is obviously hurting inside especially right now seeing his brother being clingy and hugging Gulf but what come after Gun makes those cute gesture was I most shock to see. Even Mew is shock and I felt lighting strike me then and there.

(A/N : Any guesses what's happening guys?)

Gulf was chuckling, C.H.U.C.K.L.I.N.G not only that, he pinch Gun cheek's and said "Cute" while smiling at Gun. That's it I was at my limit and I didn't think twice when I grab Gun's hand and drag him to go elsewhere. 

I drag him somewhere that is more private and said "Do you really like Gulf? Look I'm not against it or anything. I just want to make sure that you are sure about your feeling because I don't want you or Gulf to be hurt". 

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't concern you if my heart is broken or anything. Who are you to me anyway?!" Said Gun as he emphasis his last word. "Of course I care!! Gulf is like a brother to me and I love you!!" I saw Gun eyes widen and I cup my mouth when I realize what I have said. 

Gun blinks and said "What?" I look at his eyes and said "You heard me, I said I love you. From the first time I saw you until right now I love you more than my life". 

After I said that Gun kiss me on me on the lips, well more like a quick peck and he blush saying "I love you too." Almost whispering while looking down. I was surprise but then I lift his head and kiss his lips with passion. Gun kiss me back and put his arm on my shoulder. 

It was the most amazing kiss I ever had given that it was my first kiss ever. We parted our lips to breath and we both smile at each other.

I ask Gun what going to happen next, he said he doesn't know and he told me that he was not really courting Gulf and tell me everything, every single detail of it. Damn!! I am really, really stupid. 

Thank God Gun is not really in love with Gulf but I'm still mad at him for playing like this even if it is for giving me and his brother a lesson. So I drag him to my car, after I put the sit belt on him, he ask "Where are we going?" "To my house" I said.

"Why?" He asks "So that I can punish and love you as I please and you can't run away from me anymore." I said while smirking evilly at him. His face was bright red, even his ears and he was looking down but stealing a glance of me once in a while along the way. He was so damn cute and I can now proudly say MY BOYFRIEND IS SO DAMN CUTE.

\- End of Chapter 9- 

A/N : Well that went well 😂😂 are any of u is TayGun shipper?? They r cute right?? 😁😁


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mew POV

How would you feel if the love of your life is smiling, no! Not smiling but chuckling and pinch your brother's cheek and said he was cute in front of your eyes. 

Damn!! It hurts so much and I wish I was cute right then and there. *sigh* I am trying hard right now to smile and holding my tears from dropping. 

My heart hurts so badly but hearing his laugh even if he is just chuckling after what he went through this past month make me so happy and that is enough for me. Seeing my two favorites person in the world happy is enough for me, I don't need anything else. 

I was jealous, who said that I'm not. I didn't talk to my brother this couple of days accept for important things but not like usual. Yesterday he suddenly ask me if I want to join him to go see a movie, I decline at first but he said Gulf and Tay would join to. 

As soon as I heard Gulf name I said yes I would join and here I am hearing Gulf chuckling but that is not the only surprise that I receive today. Tay dragging my brother was one of them; well I expect that to happen sooner or later. 

Like I said Tay like, well more like love my brother and it was obvious, REALLY OBVIOUS. Tay would never betray Gulf or anything; I think he is just waiting for Gulf to reject Gun and when Gulf give that respond to my brother, I think Tay can't take it anymore and he is at his limit.

After a couple of minutes after Tay drag Gun away, the other thing that surprise me is that Gulf chuckle for the second time that day. Why you ask? Because apparently Tay message Gulf saying he and Gun would not joining them after all. How did I know?? I ask him about it and then he shows me the text message.

From The Dork :

"Bro, sorry for the sudden leaving, me and Gun would not be joining you guys and don't worry he is safe with me. Have fun you two, okay bye"

To The Dork :

"Bring back that kid in one piece if not his brother will kill you. Hahahaha"

From The Dork :

"Can't promise that; tell Mew that I'm sorry in advance."

That son of a- wait a minute "Do you know about my brother and Tay and their feelings for each other?" He nodded and said "I know after the second day that your brother was courting me, Tay is easy to read, he is obviously jealous of how Gun was being clingy with me and Gun always uses Tay to whenever he want to know where I was or to give the lunch box. 

I did ask Tay, why didn't Gun ask for my number or give me the lunch box himself and Tay said he was shy. I didn't believe it because he was brave enough to confess to me and that got me thinking and then it hit me that they like each other." 

Oohh...that's why Gulf knew and wait a minute that lunch box thing. I remember Gun ask me to make a lunch box for his lunch this couple of days, wait a minute?? no way!! NO WAY!!! it can't be!!! GULF ATE WHAT I COOK??!!! my eyes widen and my heart can't stop beating on that thought. 

'Calm down heart...calm down' I repeatedly stroke my chest to calm my heart down. I have to calm down before asking him the ultimate question. The question that has been roaming in my mind this couple of days.

"Emm...so....do...emm... Do you like my brother?" I ask him with my shaking voice and my hand was trembling. "I do" I feel like my heart stop until he continues to say "I like him as my little brother you know like Phi Nong thing" I release a deep sigh, I was so relief I feel like crying but this time with happy tears. 

Thank goodness he doesn't like my brother that way, I was looking at Gulf and when our gaze meets, I didn't expect Gulf to do that. What Gulf did really stop my heart. I really should go see a cardiac specialist or gone to the cop to report about Gulf. 

What he did just know is illegal and bad for my heart. He really I mean REALLY shouldn't do this to me. I mean damn my heart stop beating. Do you guys want to know what he did??

(A/N : Any idea guys??)

He smiled while looking at me, not just a regular smile but he is smiling sweetly at me, the kind of smile that reach his eyes and it is full of sincere and happiness. I could die happy right know and damn heart stop beating so fast will you. 

*cough* "Ehem...so still want to watch the movie?" I ask, "Sure, why not. Let's go then." We stand up and walk side by side to go watch a movie.

(A/N : You guys can imagine any movie ok. I don't have anything in particular)

After the movie ended, we decided to go to have dinner together outside the mall. I take him to my favorite place and I'm so happy that he want to come. We are now sitting in front of each other after ordering our dinner. 

I still can't believe that we just watch a movie together and right now having dinner 'wait a minute, this sounded like a date... no no this is just two friends having dinner after watching a movie yeah that's it but...no Mew stop dreaming' I keep repeating that in my mind *sigh* if this is a date then I am the most happiest guy in the world right. How can I not be happy having a date with my dream boy, the love of my love, my one and only angel but I can only dream. *sigh*

"If I don't know any better this feels just like a date." Gulf said out of the blue. I choke on my water and cough so hard until he came near me and pat my back but that make me cough even more. He laugh after that I calm down a bit, this guy really...I don't know he like to tease. 

Damn!! So cute!! Seeing him laugh make my heart bloom and the butterflies in my stomach twirling at the flowers that bloom in my heart. With that I bravely ask, "Do you consider this as a date?" I was afraid of the answer but I want to know. "What?? I was just joking" he said. 

"Oh" That the only thing that come out of my mouth. I look down on my hands and bite lower lips *sigh* What am I hoping for really.

"...but if this is a real date then I wouldn't mind." Gulf said. What??!!! Did I hear it correctly?!!! Really??!! Did he just say that??! I abruptly look at him. Did my eyes deceive me now, I wipe my eyes and blink I don't know how many time because the person that I'm seeing right now it not the person that I usually see. 

Gulf is blushing, HE IS BLUSHING!!!!! I almost got a heart attack seeing it. That pink dust coloring his cheek, the shy smile and he bit his lower lips. What a sight to see, he is so lovely and I'm so doomed.

"Well I... emm... ehem... emm I do-don't mind al-also." Did I just shutter damn I shuttered. He looks at me and just blink and then he lowered his head again but I can see, he is red till his ears now and I am also the same. 

Is it hot in here or is it just my cheek. I am so damn happy right now, so so so so HAPPY!!!!!! ARGHHHHH!!!!! I should thank my brother for this, if it wasn't for him this would never happen. I wish I can stop time now because I want to be in this moment forever with him. 

\- End of chapter 10-

A/N : finally progress 😆😆 slow and steady na P'Mew go get him 😆😆


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gulf POV

I must be crazy, really crazy right now but he is super handsome, yes I admit it, he is handsome and the way he blushes right now is waaayyyy too cute he is like a fluffy puppy; I just want to squeeze his cheek right now so fluffy. 

Dammit heart!! Why are you beating so fast right now, didn't you say your tired heart huh?! Why are you beating so fast now?! My face is hot all of a sudden and I can't even look him straight in the eyes. Am I really starting to fallen for you Mew? 

I know it was Mew that was always in my shadow, looking after me all this while without me realizing it. I always have a hunch that someone is looking out for me and was looking at me from a distance but I don't know who but after I was discharge from the hospital, there is this one incident that give me confirmation about my hunch.

\- Flashback -

It was 5 in the evening and I want to study a bit before going home. So I went to my favorites bench that I always sit with Tay to eat lunch. When I arrive there was a guy sleeping there so soundly, 'Oh! It's Mew, Tay's friend but why is he sleeping here in my faculty? Is he waiting for someone?' 

I keep thinking about that as I approaching near the table and trying to wake him up but I was surprise by his phone ringtone because someone is calling him, but what surprises me even more is not the phone call but the picture of me on his lock screen after the called ended. 

It was a picture of me smiling from a distance, I thought my eyes are playing with me but when his phone rings again, I was sure it was my picture that I see.

So my hunch all this while was right, it was him all this time. It was him that has been taking care of me all this time. The handkerchief guy in the toilet pub, the guy that has been taking care of him in the hospital, I know it wasn't Tay because I keep dreaming about him and the guy who always see me from a distance.

Not only my hunch but the smell of this guy is familiar to me, I thought it was just his perfume that was familiar like any other perfume but it was not because the smell was mix with his natural body odors. 

Now that I am close distance to this guy, I was sure of it because his smell is so warm like home, a bit musky and a bit sweet like strawberry smell but not too much. Something in my heart flutter for some reason, "What is this? No way... No no no... It can't be? No no no no... I started to have feeling for him?" I mumble to myself as I stared at the back of that guy.

I walk away after I saw he was about to wake up and erasing the thought that I have feeling from him.

\- End of flashback -

After that incident, I can't sleep well because this guy always preoccupied my mind but I wonder why this guy never approach or make a move on me.

Maybe he is being careful around me or maybe he is just a coward, when did all this started anyway? When Gun was courting me, I wasn't sure what was Gun's attention are but after I saw the change not only on Tay but Mew also and it was so obvious. 

That's why I did that earlier, pinching Gun's cheek and saying he was cute. It was intentional, so that my idiot friend would come to his senses already and also because I can't let Gun suffered alone and struggling like that.

So now here we are having dinner together, I will ask him the question that was lingering on my mind all this time, "So if I may ask, when did you start to like me?" I ask while looking at him straight in his eyes.

\- End of Chapter 11 -

* * *  
A/N : Gulf is pretty observant dont u think?? Go get him Gulf 😂😂


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mew POV

I choke again after hearing Gulf's question. *cough* "What do you mean?" I ask while looking at Gulf. Gulf smirk and folded his hand together on his chest "You know what I mean, just tell me the truth when did you like me?" I scratch my not so itchy nape and look unsure at Gulf *sigh* here goes nothing, "Well..."

\- Flashback -

"Damn this is tiring, how many laps is it already?" I mumble to myself while running the track on my faculty. I was punished by my senior because I didn't follow what they wanted me to do and today is the first day of the freshmen initiation day.

How could I do what they ask me, it is impossible for me and I would never do that! They challenge me to kiss a girl, for some people it may not be a big deal but for me is it and you know why.

I'm Gay with a capital G. Me kissing a girl is like I'm denying my own sexuality even it's for a challenge which I'm not. I did tell them that I'm gay but they refuse to listen and punish me by making me run for 50 rounds.

I just keep running and I don't know how many round it is until my leg give up on me and I fell down on my knees. I was so tired and out of breath that I lay down on my back and I was about to close my eyes when I saw the most beautiful sight in front of me, I can see his face very clearly and his voice is like honey so sweet so soft. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks me with his worried face. "Are you an angel?" I said while smiling and he knotted his eyebrow and said "Huh?" Then I lost my consciousness.

After that, I wake up I was in the infirmary alone, "Who is that angel that I saw at the field? Is he a real angel or human?" I mumble to myself, just then our school nurse come to the room and said someone brought me here because I fainted at the field.

When I ask her who the student was, she didn't know but she was sure that he is not from this faculty because he is wearing a different t-shirt. 

\- End of flashback -

"After that day, I search for you everywhere but couldn't find you. I was about to give up until one day when I was supposed to meet Tay at your faculty cafeteria that I saw you with Tay. I was so happy that I find you but was afraid to approach you because I was not sure if you swing this way." I said and he nodded as a sign that he understand and I continue saying,

"I ask Tay all about you and I was devastated when I heard you are engage already and Tay said it was arrange but you are in love with that guy. I want to give up and move on but I just can't and when I saw how he treated you, I decided to look after you from afar and to be in your shadow." I said while looking at my hand on my lap. I was afraid to make eye contact with Gulf, afraid to see his facial expression. 

"But why didn't you make a move after I broke up with him?" Gulf asks me and I answered that question while still looking down "Well you are still in love with him, I can't just... you know... invade your space and privacy. You will reject and hate me for that and I plan to mend your heart little by little but for me being in your shadow is enough. I was afraid to wish for more because if that happen I am afraid that I will get greedy of your love because I want you to be mine and no one else. I am scary am I, I'm sorry if I scared you... I'm... I'm sorry" I said to him while still looking down.

"You are scary but I like it when you said that you want me to be yours only." Gulf said. I abruptly lift my head to look at him and was surprise to see pink dust colorings both of his cheek.

"Huh? What did you said? What do you like?" I ask again because I can't believe want I hear and I think I was dreaming. "I said I like it when you said I am yours only and no one else." Gulf said a bit loud this time and now his face is beet red until his ears.

OH MY GOD!!! What a sight to see. I can't even blink because he is so damn cute and I will definitely lock him from other people. 'Wait what? Mew now is not the time to be thinking that sort of thing!' I face palm myself in my mind.

My heart is beating so fast right now and I feel like it will come out of my chest. I take a deep breath and held his hand that was on the table. I look into his eyes and with all my courage that I have left, I said "May I court you Gulf?" He smile and nodded shyly while biting his lower lips.

My eyes widen and my chest burst with joy with his answer. I was smiling and crying at the same time, Gulf look at me and chuckle he ask "Why are you crying?" while he wipe my tears away. "I'm just so happy that you let me court you." I said and Gulf laugh, shaking his head "Such a cry baby" He said teasing me. "I'm not" I said while pouting and Gulf laugh again and said "Yes, you are. End of story". 

Seeing him laughing and smiling now because of me make all the sacrifice that I make feel so worth it. 'I promise Gulf, as long as you are with me, I will love you and cherish you with all my heart.' I said that in my mind.

I am so happy, beyond happy actually and my heart feel lighter after Gulf give me his permission to court him and I will make sure that I will not waste this opportunity. I will win your heart Gulf.

3rd Person POV

At a distance not far from Mew and Gulf table, someone is watching them with his curious eyes. This man didn't even once stop looking at the couple.

He didn't hear all of it but he heard the part when Mew was asking Gulf, if he can court Gulf. He hate the fact that Gulf is blushing for another man but why he hates it he himself doesn't know the reason.

He just doesn't like it, he never saw Gulf blushing like that before and the fact that he saw it for the first time and that Gulf is blushing in front of another man make him hate it even more.

He doesn't know for how long he was looking at the couple until someone tapping at his hand and after that he continue to eat with Gulf's blushing face preoccupies his head.

\- End of Chapter 12 -

* * *  
A/N : finally Mew u have the courage to ask 😆😆 I dont have to slap ur handsome face then 😂😂 and who is this someone that was looking at them?? Another stalker?? 🤔🤔


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bright POV

I was having dinner with Win at his favorite place, when I saw Gulf walk in the restaurant with someone. Someone that I never saw before, 'Who is that guy with Gulf?' I squinted my eyes and look carefully at them with my curios eyes. I can't take my eyes off of them because I was so curious to know who that man whom was with Gulf is.

My curiosity when up from 0 to 100 when I saw Gulf was smiling and blushing shyly but why is Gulf smiling and blushing like that towards that guy? He never blushes like that to me before.

I didn't hear clearly the conversation that was going on between them but I clearly hear when that guy ask Gulf if he can court him or not and Gulf answer shock even me. Well I didn't expect for him to move on from me that quickly, he was in love when me since forever. Even if I didn't pay attention to him it's still too early right? 

Wait a minute... Why the hell do I care about this now? Why do I care if Gulf blush or not towards that guy? I was lost in my thought for a while until Win tap on my hand and said "Bright are you ok?" "Huh?" I look at Win with my confuse face.

"Are you okay?" Win ask again and I said "Yeah, I'm fine" I answer his question without much interest. "Do you wanna go somewhere else after dinner?" Win ask me again. "Nah... I'm tired and just wanna rest after this" I answered and Win just nodded and give me his bunny smile.

I smiled back to him and ruffle his hair. Pink dust colouring his cheek now, he is so cute blushing like that but why the image of Gulf blushing stuck on my mind. When I look back at the table where Gulf and that guy is, they are not there anymore.

After dinner, along the way back to our apartment, I was thinking about Gulf smile and blushing face to that man. I keep thinking why Gulf smile so sweetly and sincere like that but when he smile to me it always that sad smile and that blushing face.

He never blush to me before and why I find that his blushing face is cuter that Win? Wait!! Why do I think about Gulf now? I never care about him before, why now?

After arrive at the parking lot, I look at my left to find Win was fast asleep. "Baby, hey... We arrive already." I try to wake up him up but he didn't even budge at all. So I get out of the car and went to his side and take him bridal style to our apartment.

I lay him down on the bed, taking his shoes off and change his cloths, after that I go and take a quick shower. I lay down next to him and he instantly hugs my arm. I change my position; I put my arm under his head and put my chin on top of his head.

He snuggles and hugs me tighter but my mind still think about Gulf. I still can't get my head wrap around how he blush on that man and even now if I close my eyes I see Gulf face. Why now? Why? Damn!!! I look at Win sleeping face and then I kiss his forehead before I hug him tight and went to sleep.

\- End of Chapter 13 -

* * *  
A/N : Really Bright?? Really?? Now u r paying attention to Gulf, really?? 😑😑


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Hi everyone..I rarely talk in the beginning of the chapter but for this one I have to give u a warning so for now on if u guys see this warning 🍌🍑 that means it contain a smut scene 😁😁 soo enjoy guys..thank you for reading 🤟❤️

Warning 🍌🍑 

Chapter 14

\- Flashback to the time where Tay drag Gun away from the movies -

Tay Pov

We arrive at my apartment after I drag and drove me and Gun here, I get off from the car and goes to Gun side of the car and drag him to my apartment. I unlock my door and when we already inside I pin him on the door. 

He looks down on the floor, fidgeting his fingers and his ears are bright red 'oh is he shy huh?' I smirk at my thought. I lift his chin up so that I can see his face clearly and what I saw was the most amazing sight of him. 

The red coloured cheeks, those clear bambi eyes and those parted red, luscious and plump lips. Damn!! He is so beautiful.

I touch his lips with my thumb and said "Don't be scared baby, I will not hurt you." but what Gun did after I said that shock me. He sucks my thumb, then twirling his tongue on it and said "You can do anything to me, make me feel good....

...Daddy"

Fuck!! I am so fucking turn on right now. I can't think straight so I lift him up like a koala and kiss him passionately, well more like sucking his soul out. 

He moans between our kisses and I throw him on my bed and I take off my shirt slowly showing my abs and body to him and said "You like what you see baby?" He licks his lips and said "I love it Daddy" I smirk and take of my pants, leaving only my boxer where my bulge can be clearly seen.

I crawl to him, kissing his lips again and taking off his clothes. "Fuck Baby!! You are so beautiful, so gorgeous and so flawless." I said that to his ears and tracing my finger to every inch of his body. 

"Ahhh Daddy fuck me please, fuck me till I can't remember my name." He said that with his drunken gaze. "With pleasure Baby" I said that as I continue kissing his neck and leaving my mark all over his body.

I open his boxer with my teeth and suck on his dick. He moans in pleasure and I suck harder. "Da-daddy ahhh ssto ahhh stop... I wanna cum!" Gun said. Plop! I stop sucking on his dick but then I go straight to his pink hole and start to licking and twirl it with my tongue. 

"Tayyyyy fucckkk what are you ddoingg ahh fuckk... that's ddirty Tay sstop ahhh" He said between his moans. "It's not dirty Baby, every part of your body is delicious and I can't stop eating you." I said as I kiss him again and I take out the lube under my pillow. I coated my finger with generous amount of the lube and put one of my fingers in.

"Fuck Daddy!!! Ahh ff-fuck emmm" He said "You like that Baby... want more?" I said as I put another finger in and another one after I feel like he is ready enough. 

Gun was a beautiful mess right now, his eyes look so drunk with pleasure, pink dust colouring his cheek and his mouth is moaning my name "You are so beautiful Baby" I said to his ears. "Daddy ahhhh pplll-pplease jjust fuck me ahhhh pplease Daddy" he said and I said "With pleasure baby".

I put on the condom and coated my dick with the lube and position myself to enter his pink hole. "Fuck Baby you are so tight, I will go slow okay Baby and tell me if you want more" I said as I kiss his lips to distract him from the pain.

I started to fasten the pace after I was sure Gun is not hurt but can feel the pleasure now. "Harder ahhh Daddy harder" he said "Beg me more baby...come on beg me more...ahhhh" I reply as I dig deeper in his hole. 

"Ahhhh pp-pple-please Daddy.. ahhh fuck me harder please" He beg me as he lick his lips and seduce me with his drunken gaze. Fuck!!! So damn sexy, I fuck him harder as he requested it as it I didn't fuck him hard already. Don't let his sweet face fool you because he is like a ferocious tiger in bed. SO.DAMN.SEXY.

"Daddy I'm ahhh I-I'm cumming ahhh emmmm" He said "Cum for me Baby ahh I'm close to..fuck!" as I said that we cum together and I drop my body on top of him and kiss his face from his forehead, to both his eyes, to his nose and finally to his lips. 

"Baby I love you so much and I will love you for the rest of my life if u let me" I look at his eyes when I said it. 

He was smiling widely, has tears in his eyes and said "I love you too and I will forever allow you to love me" I cried also as he said that, I wipe his tears and I kiss his lips again after that to continue our second round and maybe another round after that. Hehehe... *smirking*.

\- Present time - 

3rd Person POV

It has been 3 days after the confession incident and Mew has been courting Gulf since that day. Mew insisted that he pick and drop off Gulf from his house and the university.

Gulf rejects the idea at first but then Mew insisted because he said he wanted to see Gulf as much as possible. That statement make Gulf heart bloom even more and his face turn bright red, he agree shyly after that Mew said that.

They are now having lunch at the usual table also with Tay and Gun. Tay announces their relationship yesterday to Mew when they are at Gun's house and Tay ask for a blessing from Mew.

He was on his knees and all, Mew just laugh at him and said that he knew Tay like his brother for a long time ago. He just waiting for Tay to make his move, Tay was stun and was glad that Mew didn't go against it. 

Mew also tells them about what happen between him and Gulf and he was super happy when Gulf gives him permission to court. Tay and Gun can't deny the happy glow and aura that Mew has that time because Mew was genuinely happy. They congratulated him and pray for his happiness.

Now back to the present time, they are having lunch when suddenly Gulf's phone is ringing, he smile as soon as he saw who is calling. "Yes mom.... this weekend... okay mom I will be there... see you and love you mom." After he said that he hang up the phone. 

"What does aunty said?" Tay asks "She wanted to know if I was free this weekend because they wanted to discuss about the marriage thing." The mood of the situation becomes quiet all of a sudden when Gulf said that. 

"Sooo... do you still want to... I mean continue with the marriage?" Tay ask again as he briefly looks at Mew checking his reaction. 

"Of course not! I don't want that anymore, Bright already has a lover and I already move on." Gulf said firmly as he glance at Mew and suddenly pink dust colouring his cheeks.

After hearing that Mew was blushing also, he release a deep sigh because he was so relief to hear Gulf answer, biting his lips from smiling widely and took a glance at Gulf once a while.

After hearing that Tay and Gun look at each other, smiling and Tay is so damn glad that both of is friend can have a chance of happiness that they deserve.

What a sight to see, two people blushing and shy to make eye contact with each other but as soon as they make eye contact both turn their gaze away from each other and blush more. Bless the eyes that see this sight in front of them, they are so lovely.

-End of Chapter 14-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3rd Person POV

It was Sunday in the afternoon where both family are gathered in Bright's house, they were sitting all together in the living room to discuss about the current situation of both their sons arrange marriage.

They were busy chatting when Bright suddenly said "I want to continue this engagement." Everyone turn to face Bright. "What??!! Bright you can't be serious!" Gulf said with his shock face and Bright reply "I am dead serious." as he looks straight at Gulf eyes. Gulf tries to find the lie in his eyes but he can't find it, Bright eyes were so clear and he look determine on what he said just now. 

"No! That can't be true because I don't want this anymore!" Gulf said as he stand from his seat, he still doesn't want to believe what Bright is saying just now. "I already move on when you said you have a lover Bright!! And I have someone I like already. What about your lover Bright?! Don't you love him anymore?!" Gulf said as he look at Bright, Bright just bite his lips and look down to the floor.

Gulf parents was shock and confuse also because they know about Gulf feeling towards Bright and they also thought that Bright like Gulf too but maybe he is too shy to admit his feelings, so that's why he is always cold towards Gulf. That's why they want both of them to get married but now they know that they were wrong about the whole thing. Damn!! Did they just ruin their son's happiness by this misunderstanding?

"I know and you know that I love you Bright since forever but I don't feel like that towards you anymore. I stop that feeling when you introduce your lover to me months ago. I mean for what reason do I have to keep hoping for you when you never look at me even a slight glance and now I have found my happiness, I have found someone that love me unconditionally and I am giving him a chance. So please tell me this is one of your lame jokes, please?!" Gulf said as he looks at Bright who is now looking at him and said "No, this is not a joke, I am dead serious!! I still want to proceed with the wedding. End of story!!"

"Calm down both of you!! Sit down Gulf please." Bright's father speaks and Gulf sits down back to his seat. "Your mother and I know that you have a lover already. Bright, your mother and I saw you and your lover at the movies a couple of weeks ago but we didn't want to ask you about it because we thought you have a reason for not telling us yet." Bright's father said with his calm voice and the face that Bright is making right now is pretty amusing because shock is not the only feeling of what he feels right now.

"So why Bright? Why do you still want to be engage to Gulf despite having a lover already?" Bright's father said to him. Bright take a deep sigh before replying "I'm not sure actually but after I saw Gulf and that guy last few days it makes me feel... I don't know, jealous? I don't know but still I don't like it. I don't like seeing Gulf with him. I don't know why but I just don't like it".

Gulf is super shock with Bright statement just now. Why the hell Bright is jealous of him when he never paid attention to him before? Why now? Gulf stands up and said "This is ridiculous!!" and just storm off from Bright family's house and thank God that he brings his own car here. He gets into his car and drive away from the house and from Bright.

\- End of Chapter 15-

****  
A/N : really Bright?? Jealous really?? Did you forget u have a lover Bright?? Such a jerk 😑😑


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gulf POV

I was driving away from Bright family's house; honestly I don't know where to go right now. My mind is a mess, "Fuck Bright!! Fucking shit that asshole!!" I curse and hit my steering wheel. 

*sigh* I called the only person that I can think off and don't worry I'm wearing my blue-tooth earphone right now. I called him on speed dial, 'My Moon' that is the name that I put for his contact and it was pick up instantly 'Was he waiting for me to call or to message him?' I smiled at my own thought. "Hello" even with only just his simple hello, he can make me smile widely and feel at ease.

"Hey, can I come over to your house right now?" I ask him and he said "Sure if you want to... wait... I thought you are with your parents right now?" I take a deep breath and said "I'll explain later when I arrive there." and he reply "Okay, I'll wait for you here" I cut the call and focus on my driving.

I still can't believe that Bright want to continue this marriage *sigh* what is he thinking? Can he just give me my happiness already? Don't I deserve to be happy? *sigh* "Why now Bright? Why now? Why not when I still love u Bright? You already have Win, don't you care about him anymore? How would Win react is he knows about this? DAMN YOU BRIGHT!!! SELFISH JERK!!" I scream and let my frustration out.

I feel my chest tighten and I can't breathe so I pull over to calm myself down. I am fighting back my tears so that it will not drop even a single one.

I will not cry anymore for that selfish bastard and I will never ever let that man feel that he can play with me ever again. A few minutes later after I feel much better, I continue driving to my destination.

I am already in front of Mew's house and was about to knock on the door, when it was open suddenly. "Hey Gulf" Mew greets me with his beautiful smile; I instantly hug him and smell his intoxicating scent that can calm my heart down.

I think Mew was startled but he hug be back and pat my head while said "What's wrong My Angel?" I was silent for a while until I reply "Can I just hug you like this for a little while?". 

"Sure...you can hug me forever if want too" he said that while chuckling and I lightly punch his arm. He chuckle again, stroking my back and that make me buried my face even more on his neck. 

"It's okay My Angel, I'm here for you... I'm always here for you." He whisper to my ear and it made me hug him even tighter like I don't want to let him go and I felt like he will disappear if I let him go.

3rd Person POV

They were hugging for almost 10 minutes, Gulf loosen their hug and said "Can I come inside your house?" Mew laugh and he ruffle Gulf hair and said "Sure... come in". Mew opens the door widely and walk in the house first and Gulf follow after.

Mew told Gulf to take a sit on the sofa in the living room while he went to get a drink for Gulf in the kitchen. Mew sat beside Gulf after him return from the kitchen and put the water on the table. Gulf was fidgeting his finger, anxious and confuse about all that happen to him today and then Mew take his hand and held both of Gulf hands.

Mew can feel how Gulf hands were trembling, so he asks "What happened Gulf? You know you can tell me right? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it... I don't mind" Mew caress Gulf's hand softly.

Gulf look up to Mew's face, he look directly into Mew's eyes, how he love those eyes, those pair of eyes that always look at him with tender gaze and so full of love, he always wonder why does this man love him so?

After a few minutes contemplating with himself whether to tell Mew or not finally with a deep breath Gulf began his story of what happen when he meet with his family and Bright's family. From A to Z no detail was untold by Gulf because he don't want to have any secret between them.

Mew on the other hand was listening carefully and held Gulf hand even tighter like he doesn't want to let go of Gulf. He is shock and fuming on the inside when Gulf tells what Bright has said on the meeting. 'THAT DAMN BASTARD!!!! FUCK!!! How I wish I can punch him right now!!!' Mew was cursing inside his head throughout Gulf tell his story.

"What's gonna happen now?" Mew ask Gulf as he trying to stay as calm as possible. "I don't know but whatever happen I will still reject the engagement, I don't love Bright anymore and I have move on from him." Gulf look at Mew and he was smiling as he said those last words.

Mew lifts his hand to touch Gulf cheek, caressing it gently and said "No matter what happen I will always stay by your side". 

Gulf look deep in Mew's eyes, those eyes, how he love those eyes so much no matter how many time he saw those eyes because Mew's eyes was always clear as a river and so full of love for him, those dark brown orbs always look at him with such gentle gaze and if those eyes can speak it will tell Gulf that the man that own this pair of beautiful eyes is in love with him deeply, till death do them part.

He didn't think he can fall deeper for Mew but he just did, he felt that he fall into a bottomless pit where there was no escape. He never fell this way before, not even with Bright.

Maybe because this time the feeling is mutual and he was so happy, beyond happy, he feel he is on cloud nine and he don't want to go back down to earth. 

Gulf hug Mew again, he buried his head on Mew neck. He doesn't know why but he feel so secure, he feel that he is safe and he doesn't want let go of Mew, he feel that he is....

.....home.

"Can we stay like this please?" Gulf asks and Mew smile while hugging Gulf and said "Sure My Angel, anything you want... I am here for you... always here for you." Mew hug Gulf tightly in his arm like he doesn't what to let Gulf go, how he wish that time would stop now to just let it be the two of them in this moment forever. Just like Gulf, he also feels like he is home.

-End of Chapter 16-

***  
A/N : Home is where the heart is...thank you for reading this chapter..don't forget to comment and vote..love yah ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bright POV

After Gulf storm off my house, I just sigh heavily and looking on my lap not braves enough to look at my parents and Gulf's parents. "I am sorry, I do have a lover but I don't want to break this engagement just yet because I don't know what's my feeling towards Gulf is. I promise after I sort everything out and I will give my answer." I said that to my father about my decision.

My father gets up and said "You better sort this out soon. This is not just your heart on the line; there is Gulf and your lover too. Make the right decision; don't let your ego and jealousy make your heart and your head cloudy and blind." He pats my shoulder and lead Gulf's parents to the door.

After Gulf's parents leave my parent's house, I walk up to my room that was on the second floor of my parent's house to pack up my things to go back to my apartment. I was in the middle of packing my stuff when Win called me asking when I will be home and he also ask about the meeting. I said I will tell him after I arrive there.

After finish packing, I went down stairs to tell my parents that I'm going back to my place. My father reminds me to sort this out as soon as possible and I just nod to him. I kiss my mother's cheek and hug my father.

On the way back to my apartment, I keep seeing Gulf face. Is he always that beautiful and cute? I never feel he is cute or beautiful before but today he looks different? I don't know but damn he is beautiful today. His beauty was so mesmerizing that I keep staring at his face from time to time.

*sigh* "Why can't I get your beautiful face out of my mind Gulf? Why?? I always hate him, so why now? Why? Fuck!!!" I keep on mumbling and cursing like this until I reach the parking lot of my apartment building. After I arrive in front on my apartment, I open the door and was shock when Win jump on me. He is clinging on me like a koala, it was so cute.

"Welcome home and I miss you so much." Win said as he peck my lips and smiling so brightly. He is so cute like a bunny, I love every side of Win, I really do but the image of Gulf still remain in my head maybe because the guilt for making Gulf unhappy all those years or I have started to feel something towards Gulf. *sigh* I am sooooo tired right now.

I broke the hug and tell Win I want to take a quick shower, he said okay, then I kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. He looks more cute with his red cheeks now, such a fluffy, squishy, little bunny. 'I wonder if Gulf would blush like this if I do this to him' Wait what? Fuck! What am I thinking? I curse in my head till I can't even think of any other curse word other than fuck as I went to my bathroom.

After I'm done showering and already wearing my clothes. I go to the kitchen and see that my little fluffy bunny is cooking. I go near him, hug him from behind and whisper to his ear "What are you cooking baby?" He was a bit surprise and answered, "Your favorite." I hug him even tighter and put my chin at his shoulder.

"Bright are you okay?" Win ask and I answered "Yeah, I'm okay just tired that's all". "You sure?" Win ask again and I just nodded.  
When we were having dinner, Win told me about his weekend and asks about mine. I answer his entire question but I leave the 'I am still engaged with Gulf because I'm not sure about my feeling part' and I'm maybe confuse but not stupid.

After dinner, we are getting ready for bed because we both have early morning class tomorrow. "Bright?" Win called me with his sweet tone as he was in my arm, "Yes baby? What is it?" I answered and he said again "You know I love you right? And I can't live without you? "I smiled and kiss his forehead and said, "I love you too and I too cannot live without you." Win smiled at my answer and snuggle even deeper in my arm.

To be honest, I do love Win and deep in my heart, I don't want to hurt him nor do I want to lose him. Win is my life but Gulf is a part of my life also *sigh* I kiss Win forehead one last time and went to sleep.

3rd Person POV

The sun is shining so brightly today, the birds are chirping happily and the atmosphere is just perfect for a wedding. From a distance there is a guy standing nervously at the end of the wedding aisle. Waiting for his beloved to come to stand in front of him saying their vows and I do's, so that they can be officially married to each other.

The guy take a deep breath and try to calm his beating heart down but then when he turn at the end of the aisle he smiled instantly because he saw his beloved walking towards him with a smile that was so bright on his face but the man was confuse a little because his beloved doesn't have that bunny smile on his face. It's more like a bright and dimple kind of smile but he still can't put his finger on who it was.

When his beloved is already standing in front of him, the priest suddenly said "Let's begin the ceremony, do you Mr. Bright Vachirawit Chiwaaree take Mr. Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong to be your husband?" When the man heard his beloved's name he was shock and when he was trying to give the answer to the priest, he feels that something got stuck in his throat.

He was sweating heavily, his heart was beating so fast that he thinks he is having hyperventilation and he feel that he was falling and suddenly all of it becomes black.

Bright wake up from his sleep, he was sweating and panting, and then he realizes it was just a dream. He directly looks at his side and he release a relief breathe when he saw Win there.

Then he hold Win even tighter in his arms, he curse in his mind saying ' Why the fuck i dream of such a scenario? Me married to Gulf? Fuck!' He look at Win again who was sleeping so peaceful likes an angle, he analyses every inch of Win's face with full of love, kiss his forehead again and goes back to sleep.

\- End of Chapter 17 - 

******  
A/N : Helloooo I'm backkkk Yeayyyyy 🥳🥳🥳  
Did you guys miss me?? I miss you guys so much 😭😭 I hope you guys still remember my fanfic 😭😭 sorry for keeping u guys waiting for so long.. 😊😊


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

3rd Person POV

It's 7 in the morning and Gulf is in his kitchen, cooking some breakfast for himself and also making breakfast and lunch for Mew. He doesn't know why but he is happy just thinking about Mew eating his food making him all giddy and making his stomach feels like he has all the butterfly flying all around.

An hour later, Gulf is now waiting for Mew in front of the lobby of his house to pick him up. When Mew arrives, Gulf was surprise to see that Mew is riding a bike instead of his car and this is his first time seeing Mew riding a bike.

Not only Mew is riding a bike, the extra bonus is seeing Mew wearing a leather jacket with his uniform. Gulf think that the weather was not that hot but he take it back, the weather just increase in heat when Mew arrive.

Gulf can't stop staring at Mew from top to bottom and he keep gulping his saliva and hoping he didn't choke. 'Mew with that leather jacket and his white shirt that compliments his muscles is bad for my sanity and my heart. Stop beating so fast will you heart and stop salivating on his hotness!' Gulf thought and then he shake his head fast to get on hold of himself. Damn! This guy can he not be this hot first thing in the morning.

On the other hand Mew is also staring at Gulf and wondering how a guy can be so gorgeous, beautiful, cute and hot at the same time in the morning. His thought was stop when Gulf asks, "Where is your car?" and Mew said, "It's in the repair shop since yesterday, the repairman said it will be fixed by tomorrow. You don't mind riding a bike do you?" while using his soft tone towards Gulf.

He is worried that Gulf might feel uncomfortable riding a bike, he didn't think about it at first but now he is worried and he also has another reason why he want to ride a bike with Gulf. You can guess what it is short after.

"No I don't mind, it is just that I never imagine that you can ride a bike." Gulf said as he looks down on his feet, not brave enough to see Mew in the eye. Mew replies "Oh! So you imagine me sometimes in your thought huh?" as he stare at Gulf face that starting to get red, redder than a tomato.

"No I didn't! Why would I think about you? No way!" Gulf said but anyone could see Gulf is lying because his face is now shade of every red color there is. Mew just chuckle and signal Gulf to come closer to him so he can put the helmet on Gulf.

When Gulf is close enough, Mew put the helmet while staring lovingly at Gulf. He examine all Gulf beautiful feature, his round brown eyes, his pointy nose, his round bread like cheeks and that red luscious lips with the hint of lip balm make that lips so kissable right now.

Gulf in the other hand is looking at every direction except for Mew's eyes, he feels that is face is hot, his heart is beating fast right now and he is hitting his lower lips to prevent him from skilling so widely right now, 'stupid heart calm down will you!' Gulf thought as he put his hands on his cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Gulf ask when he has the courage to look at Mew but still he can't stop his heat from beating even faster when he saw Mew smile widely at him. "Such a cutie." Mew said while bravely pinch on Gulf bread cheeks.

"Stop it." Gulf said as he slap Mew's hand and blush even more shade of red, he doesn't know how many times his heart would skip a beat today and if this goes on, he sure will be submitted to the hospital for cardiac arrest. Mew just laugh on how cute Gulf's antics are and pinch Gulf's nose playfully.

Mew tap on the back seat of his bike to gesture to Gulf to sit on it. Gulf awkwardly sit on the back and making himself comfortable first, then he put his hand on top on Mew's shoulder but he was surprise when Mew suddenly take his hands and put it on Mew's waist . "Why not put it here? It's more secure this way." Mew said as he smirk seeing Gulf shy face at the review mirror.

Gulf just bite his lower lip and then he smirk when he thought of something that can give Mew a taste of his own medicine. "Like this?" Gulf said as he put his chin on Mew's shoulder and tightly wrap his hands on Mew's waist.

Mew was startled and he chokes on his own breath when he feels Gulf hand hugging him around his waist because he doesn't expect Gulf to hug him tightly like this. Mew feels his heart was about to stop beating and he was biting his inner cheeks to stop him for smiling widely.

He was so happy that his heart was about to burst from his chest, he can't understand it himself, why just from Gulf simple touch can make him feel like he is on cloud nine and he doesn't want to feel anything else. Mew can't hide his smile anymore when he saw Gulf is red to his ears, he is smiling so widely until it reach his ears.

Gulf on the other hand was shy, even it is his own doing but he is still shy and he just want to burry himself to the ground right now. “Can time stop right now, I really don't want this day to end.” Mew thought to himself and for him this is the best day ever.

Mew drives his bike really slowly not because he was afraid that Gulf will scold him for driving so fast but he wanted to savor the moment with Gulf. Mew doesn't want the moment to be over that fast. Like right now, when they stop at the red light and Mew look at Gulf from the review mirror with his loving gaze.

Gulf on the other hand can't stop blushing when their gaze meets on the review mirror. He really wants to blame his good blood circulation and honest ears.

After half an hour they arrive at Gulf faculty, Gulf hope off from Mew’s bike and give the helmet to Mew. "Thank you for picking me up." Gulf said and Mew said, "It's my pleasure, as long as I can spend my time with you, I'm okay picking you up and I will drop by during lunch okay?" Gulf just nodded as an answer and that make him remember something.

He took out a paper bag from his bag and gives it to Mew. "What is this?" Mew ask and Gulf reply shyly "It's your breakfast." Mew blink after hearing that and Mew said "Really??!! For me?" while still in the state of shock. He really didn't expect this from Gulf; his heart literally will jump out anytime because he is so happy right now.

God!! He really wants to lock Gulf up right now because in his eye right now Gulf is so precious and cute. Gulf again just nod as a reply because he is so shy right now.

"You are so lovely you know that." Mew said while he pinch on Gulf's cheek and Gulf, what else to say other than he is beet red right now; he hide his face on the back of him palm.

'Is it me or the weather is hot today?' Gulf thought when he fell that his face is so hot right now but he didn't realize it was not because of the sun but because he is shy on Mew's loving gaze and smile towards him. With the courage he has left, Gulf take a deep breath and as fast as lightning he kiss more like a peck on Mew's lips and run away as fast he could. 

Mew on the other hand was in daze of what happen, he unconsciously raise his hand on his lips where Gulf just kiss him and raise his other hand to pinch his right cheek to see whether he is dreaming or not, "Ouch!! SO I WASN'T DREAMING!! YESSS!!" Mew shouted while raise his both hands above his head and ignoring everyone that seeing him being crazy right now.

He was sooooo happy and he feel he is about to cry again, until this day he still can't believe he was given the chance to court Gulf. Everyday, he wake up he reads his text message with Gulf to see weather this is a dream or not. 

'Today will be a great day' Mew thought while drive away from Gulf faculty to go to his class but he still can't stop smiling widely reaching his eyes and he feel the flower bloom in his heart has become a garden of flowers and they bloom as much as his love to Gulf.

After Gulf think that he is far enough distance from Mew, Gulf stop and take a deep breath to stop his heart from beating any faster that it should.

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I just kiss his lips. OMG! OMG! OMG! DKSJSJJJSSJSAJSJSJ! AGGGHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!!!! OMG!!! But his lips was so soft, Damn Gulf! This is not the time to think about that, but but OMG!!' Gulf giggles at his own thought and shakes his head and continues to go to his class with the happiest smile that anyone has ever seen, a smile that radiate like the sun.

Gulf arrives at his class and greet Tay who was seating in their usual seat. Tay was surprise by how Gulf aura radiate differently today because Gulf right now literally oozing his happy aura around him and it's rare to see him like this.

The Gulf he knows always has this sadness or more like hurt in his eyes but today is totally the opposite, Gulf eyes sparkles and shine like the star at night. Not only that but Gulf is glowing like someone is beam a spotlight behind him, even the sun ray is not a match on how radiating Gulf is today.

"What is it?" Gulf ask Tay because Tay is staring at him like he is an alien but Tay just shake his head and said, "Nothing" while smiling at Gulf. There is no question about it, the happiness that Gulf shows on his face is because of one person and that person is Mew.

Tay is grateful and happy to see Gulf smiling like this because it has been a long time since he sees Gulf like this. The last time he sees the smile on Gulf face is when Gulf tell him about his engagement with Bright but then that smile disappear when Bright told him the ugly truth about his feeling towards Gulf.

After that day, he never saw Gulf smile again, well Gulf did smile but he knows it's a fake one. Right now, Tay really can breathe at ease seeing Gulf smile again. 'Thank you Mew for bringing the smile back to Gulf face' Tay said in his heart.

\- Lunch Break - 

Gulf is walking more like power walking to his faculty cafeteria because he is eager to see Mew. He can't stop smiling and giggling all the way there when he thinks about how Mew would react when he knows Gulf is not only cook breakfast for him but also their lunch.

He literally has to bite his inner cheeks to stop him from smiling widely. He is just sooo sooooooo happy right now, his heart can burst at any time and the butterflies in his stomach are dancing like crazy.

Gulf was so immerse in his thought that he didn't realize that there is someone following him. When that person is near enough, that person grabs his right hand and dragged him to the opposite direction.

\- End of Chapter 18-

*****  
A/N : I am blushing when i wrote this chapter..they r so cute dont u think?? Thank you for reading guys 🥰 and Happy New Year everyone 🥳🥳


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

3rd Person POV

Disgust...

That is what Gulf felt right now; he didn't think that the ill feeling would appear on the person who was dragging him right now, not even once. He never thought that word would ever cross his mind but it did.

He thought that when this person touch him it would be electrifying or would cause some spark when they touch but now he feel so disgusted by this person touch. It felt so wrong, that he just wanted the person to let go of his hand and doesn't want this person to touch him at all. 

Gulf is still struggling to get his hand away from this guy, the more he struggle, the more this person grip becomes tighter. He was dragged to the parking lot and now is facing that person that if you ask Gulf months ago maybe he is happy but now that person is in front of him, the only feeling that he has is nothing but hatred and disgust and it is really funny how Gulf feeling can turn from love to hate just like a flip of a switch or maybe because Mew show him the true meaning of love and happiness, maybe that's it.

Every time he thinks or he is with Mew, the only thing he does is smile, laugh and be happy. He thank God everyday for sending Mew to him, not a day goes by that he never felt like it was a dream and right now he doesn't want anything or anyone to ruin his happiness.

Gulf was about to run away when that person let go off his hand but he was caught again by that person, "What the hell Bright??!! Let me go off me!!!" Gulf said while trying to take off his right hand from Bright's strong grip.

"No!!! Not until you promise me not to run away and listen to what I want to say to you!" Bright said looking directly at Gulf eyes. "Let go of me, please Bright!! There is nothing to talk about between us!" Gulf pleads to Bright but Bright said "There is... there is something to talk about, so promise me first." 

Gulf sigh and said "Fine! What is it? And please let go off my hand." Gulf said as he put down his lunch box on the ground and Bright let go off Gulf hand when he feel like Gulf would not run away from him.

"Why didn't you return my call and my messages?" Bright asks and Gulf was dumbfounded by the question that Bright just ask him. Gulf really doesn't understand what Bright want from him because he clearly said that he don't want to be involve with Bright again.

"Really Bright?! You are asking me this now? Why?" Gulf asks while looking at Bright with his unamused look and Bright reply, "Just answer me will you? Please…" with his pleading tone. The tone that Gulf never heard from Bright before, when Bright talk to Gulf the tone he use was always a cold and distance one but today Gulf realize that it was soft and warm but it's too late now, Gulf heart if only for Mew and he is confident that Mew is the one for him.

"The fuck Bright! Why would I pick up the called or replied the messages from someone who broke my heart?!! And I have move on!! THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME NOW?!" Gulf didn't mean to shout he isn't that kind of person but Bright really testing his patient right now.

Bright just let out a heavy sighs and look directly at Gulf eyes and said "I want you, I don't care anymore. I ONLY WANT YOU!!" Hearing this from Bright really make Gulf want to punch Bright so that he can knock some sense into him.

"Are you insane Bright??!! What about your lover?? Don't you care for him?? Don't you think about him when you say this?" Gulf asks and Bright reply, "I will figure something out but right now the only person I want is you." Gulf really want to punch Bright right now, his fist turn red from pressing on to hard "The F- hmmp…" before Gulf can utter the word Bright kiss Gulf.

At that moment like a cliché coincidence in a typical dramatic movie, somewhere in a distance there was two people watching them with a shock expression, both of them standing there like a statue and they can't believe what they saw happening in front of their eyes.

A single tear roll down on one of their cheeks and the other one already bawling his eyes out and struggling to breath and he press tightly his hand of his chest.

They are in tears for the same reason but different situation, one feel betrayed like he can't believe the one he thrust can do this to him and the other one feel that he has been defeated before he move further in his battle to win the heart that he has been dreaming to have and both of them goes away before they saw anything further with a broken heart that has been shattered to pieces and now is scattered on the floor. 

\- End of Chapter 19 -

*****  
A/N : well am I a bad person for writting like this?? I dont think so 😂😂 thank you for reading 😘😘


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

3rd Person POV

Gulf eyes widen because he can't believe that Bright is kissing him, he is struggling to get away from the kiss but Bright grab the back of Gulf neck and deepened the kiss.

"THE FUCK BRIGHT! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!" Gulf said after he push Bright with all his might and punch Bright in the face until Bright fall down to the ground.

Gulf take his lunch box and with that Gulf leave the parking lot and went back to the cafeteria as fast as he could without even looking at Bright.

Bright was on the ground just smile sadly and regretting his action, 'Damn I am so stupid' with that thought he is now sure that he didn't love Gulf, what he was feeling was just his ego got triggered because Gulf was always there by his side all those years no matter how much he hate Gulf, Gulf never hate him back and was always there, always.

Maybe that's why he can't accept the fact that Gulf can move on from him and leaving him that fast. It hurt his pride to know that Gulf can smile or blush like that to someone else but he can't blame Gulf, he was the one who wanted Gulf to leave his life on th first place. *Sigh* he get up and leave the parking lot to go back to his class.

Gulf reach the cafeteria but he can't see Mew anywhere, Gulf directly called Mew but it was keep ringing until it went to the call operator. He sent a text message to Mew wondering if Mew is running late or not.

To : My Moon ❤️

Where are you? I'm at the cafeteria already. I'll be waiting here okay, can't wait to see you hehe. 🥰🥰

After Gulf sent the text, he sit down on one of the table there nervously and anxiously waiting for Mew. He hope Mew love the breakfast that he make this morning and also would love the food that he make for lunch.

It has been 15 minutes but still no Mew, not even his shadow appeared in front of Gulf and it got Gulf a bit worried because Mew never did this before. Mew didn't even reply or even read his text message. 'That's odd, Mew always tell me if he is running late or something urgent come up' Gulf thought.

Gulf try to call Mew again but it's still the same, it was not answered by Mew. So Gulf call and call until he didn't know how many times already and it was near the end of his lunch break "Did something happen to him? I hope not." Gulf mumble to himself, he was worried something might happen to Mew. 

"Maybe he got some kind of emergency, that's why he can't reply or answer my called. Yeah that must be it." Gulf mumble to himself while walking to his class after lunch break was over. Gulf enter his classroom with his worried face, where he frown so hard that his eyebrows look like a unibrow.

Tay notice on Gulf sudden mood change, Gulf was smiling from ear to ear this morning but now he was gloomy all of a sudden. "What's wrong with you?" Tay ask and Gulf told Tay what happen, well technically he told Tay what happen because he left out the Bright kissing him part.

He is not ready to tell that yet, he is still piss off of that asshole, how come he love that person like that once. If he knew this would happen, he would have get away from Bright at the very beginning. Alas, he was young, dumb and in love. 

After Gulf told Tay what happen, Tay said "Maybe he really has an emergency or something to do that's urgent and can't tell you right away. Don't worry about did, he will be fine." while he tap on Gulf's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe." Gulf said while he look down on his lap and pout.

Gulf can't even focus in class, his head is still thinking about Mew and what happen between him and Bright. He still can't put his head around it, why the hell Bright become such an asshole like that or maybe he is an asshole to begin with but Gulf is too blind with love to see it. Gulf keep messaging Mew but it still the same result, Mew still didn't read nor reply to his messages.

As soon as their class finish at 4 pm, Tay rush out from the classroom and Gulf didn't have to ask him where is he going, everyone knew he was going to see his cute lover. "He is so whip." Gulf mumble to him self as he look at the disappearing Tay.

Gulf in the other hand let out a heavy sigh looking blankly at his phone, "Still no reply or any call." *sigh* Gulf try to call again but *sigh*, Gulf continue walking to his faculty gate to wait for Mew; who know maybe he will show up to pick him up.

Gulf wait for Mew in front of his faculty gate for 2 hours now *sigh* Gulf didn't give up, so he called and text Mew for don't know how many times. He wanted to go to Mew's faculty but he is scared because he never been there before and he doesn't want to call Gun because he don't want to disturb him having a date with Tay but he decided to call anyway because he really want to know if Mew is okay or not.

Gun and Tay are having an ice cream date, Tay doesn't like sweet stuff that much but his baby love it, so anything for his baby right? Tay sometime wipe the corner of Gun's lips because of the ice cream with his thumb then lick his thumb.

They're feeding each other like the world is just only the two of them but both of them come back down to earth when Gun's phone is ringing. Gun is confuse when he saw the name of the person who called him, Gun answered the phone, "Hello P'Gulf... No he haven't call me or text me... Okay P'Gulf I will tell him if he called me... Bye, P'Gulf" Gun put his phone away.

"What is it baby?" Tay ask and Gun answer "It's P'Gulf asking about P'Mew, he said that P'Mew didn't answer or reply to his messages." Tay tell Gun what happen after Gulf come to class after lunch.

"That's odd P'Mew never did this before let me call him." as Gun said that he try to call Mew but it was not answered, he try again but the same thing happen. Now Gun is worried if something happen to Mew but Tay assured him that it was nothing. Gun take a deep breath and they continue their date.

After the phone call, Gulf decided to go back to his house via grabcar. When he arrive home, he directly lay down on his bed. He was so exhausted mentally and physically, so much was going on today, it was suppose to be a happy day for him and Mew but it was ruin by that bastard of a person.

"What's wrong with Bright? Why the hell that he kiss me?? Shit!! I feel like I wanna throw up just remembering that kiss. *sigh* where are you Mew, I really need you now to tell me everything is going to be okay." Gulf mumbles as he look at the ceiling of his room.

He try to call Mew again a couple of times but still there is no answer, "Where the hell are you Mew? I miss you!" Gulf said as he look at his phone screen because he save Mew's picture as his wallpaper well as in secretly taking picture of Mew and put him as his phone wallpaper, he caress his phone screen and let out a heavy sigh.

He get up from his bed to take a quick shower, after his shower and he put some clothes on, he goes back to his bed. He has no appetite to eat his dinner, all he wanted now is just Mew to answer his call or reply to his message and said that is okay nothing to worry about.

Gulf look at his phone again and he don't know what to do anymore, all his life, he never wanted anyone like he want Mew now. If you compare this to when he was with Bright, his love, care and attention is more than when he is with Bright and that's the reason why he can't lose Mew.

His feeling for Mew is growing each day and it will continue to grow until he can't love anyone else but Mew and he can't live without Mew anymore. The space in his heart is filled with Mew.

At this moment a single drop of tear drop from his eyes and it followed by a couple more tears until the owner of the eyes is crying until he can't breath properly.

He tired to stop his tears but the pain of thinking he might losing Mew is unbearable, how did the day ended like this? It was supposed to be the happiest day for him. Gulf cries until he fall a sleep but then he was woken up by a phone call.

He get up immediately and pick up the call thinking it was Mew but as soon as he hear the voice on the other side of the call he was disappointed. It was Gun calling him but what Gun inform him just now surprise him, Gun told him to come to his house A.S.A.P because it's regarding to Mew, he will send the location to Gulf because Gulf never went to their house before and after the call ended Gulf quickly get up from his bed, take his car key, wallet and even wearing mismatch shoes because he was in a hurry.

When Gulf arrive, Tay greeted him at the door and lead him to Mew's room. Gulf was stunned and his heart break when he saw Mew's condition, Mew's face and hair was a mess and the strong smell of alcohol is unbearable.

"What happen to him?" Gulf ask Gun that was standing beside him. "I don't know either, after I arrive home and invite P'Tay inside for a coffee. We saw P'Mew in the living room sleeping with all the beer bottle scattered around him. P'Mew never drink like this before, why is he drinking like this?" Gun said as he knotted his eyebrows to figure out what happen.

"I also don't know Gun, he is okay this morning and we were supposed to have lunch together but he didn't show up...unless... Fuck!! It can't be??!!" Gulf said the last sentence almost in whisper 'and maybe that's the reason why Mew become like this' Gulf thought.

"Unless what P'Gulf?" Gun ask curiously and Gulf said "It's nothing Gun and I hope is not." while smiling thinly at Gun.

"Well I better get going then, see you tomorrow baby." Tay said as he peck on Gun's lips, hug him and lead himself out to go back home. "I will get a bucket of water to clean him okay P'Gulf?" Gun said and Gulf just nodded.

After Gun left the room Gulf come near to Mew's bed and he touch Mew's hair. He let the his finger dance in Mew's silky hair that is now a mess, how he miss Mew so much *sigh* and then Gulf look around on Mew's room but his sight was stop at something that he never thought in his entire life he would see. Surprise is an understatement, he really didn't expect to see this.

\- End of Chapter 20-

****  
A/N : I feel sorry for both of them 😔😔 when will they get their happines? 😔😔 and what did Gulf see?? 👀👀 Thank you for reading and stay safe everyone 😘😘


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

3rd Person POV

Gulf was looking at a painting, not just any painting but a painting of himself with a pair angel wing. The painting was big, with the sun as a background, his face was smiling and with those white feathers, it make Gulf look like an angel decesdent from the sun.

Then Gun come in the room with a bucket of water in his hands and a towel, he called Gulf but there was no respond because Gulf was too mesmerized by the painting. Gun look at Gulf, then he look at the direction where Gulf was looking and now he understand why there is no respond from Gulf.

"This will be your first time looking at the painting right?" Gun ask as he tap on Gulf's shoulder. Gulf was startled and said "Huh? Y-yeah" as he didn't look away from the painting. "You want to know the story of the painting?" Gun ask and because Gulf is super curios about it he nodded his head faster than lightning.

"Well, I don't know exactly why but that day P'Mew arrive home and he directly lock himself in his studio. P'Mew does that sometimes, he lock himself in his studio when he need to do some work of his painting, so i thought that there was nothing peculiar not until when I delivered food to him in his studio that I saw something I never see before and that was P'Mew never stop smiling while painting.

I know what you are think, what is so weird about it? Right? It's because P'Mew only smile when he finish painting, this was the first time he never stop smiling through out the whole proses, believe me I've been there through all his painting.

After 3 days he finally get out from his studio and go showered. I was curious to see the painting so I went in and saw this. I was confuse because P'Mew never paint a person before, it was always a scenery that inspired him. After 5 minutes he return to the studio and said to me 'He is beautiful isn't he?' I said you are beautiful and ask him who are you? And he reply 'I don't know his name but he is the most beautiful person I ever meet' while smiling so widely frome ear to ear, his eye sparkle and his face is glowing, happy glow.

Let me tell you , I never, in my entire life ever saw my brother like that before. After that he hang this painting here in his room and I don't know if he does this every night but I caught him talking to the painting sometime, as if you are there with him and every time he will said 'The moon is beautiful isn't it?' And said goodnight and sweet dream and also good morning to the painting.

He was so determine to look for you and never stop looking for you. After weeks of searching , he finally found you but was devastated to know that you are engaged but after he knows the details from P'Tay, he said no matter what he wants you to be happy and he will make sure that you are happy even he has to be in your shadow and you don't know about him.

He tells me everyday and everything about you, whatever that you do, Gulf this Gulf that and when I told him to pursue you he said 'I am not fit for him beside he has someone he like and I don't want to ruin his happiness, for me this is enough even it hurts me but seeing Gulf smile is enough'. I hope you can love him as much as my brother love you P'Gulf because both of you have been through so much and both of you deserve to be happy" Gun smile at Gulf and leave the room.

Gulf doesn't know how to feel or respond to all this information that Gun just told him. Shock in an understatement, he knows Mew love him but he didn't know it was like this. Gulf of all people knows the pain and how hurt it is when the person you love doesn't love you back but it must hurt even more when that person doesn't know you love them or that you exist.

Gulf thought was interrupted when he heard Mew mumbling something on his bed. So Gulf went closer to Mew to listen to what Mew is mumbling about, when he is near enough he heard Mew said "Don't leave me Gulf....please...don't leave me". Gulf barely heard it but it was clear enough for Gulf to hear it.

After Gulf heard it, a single drop of tear roll down his check, Gulf sit beside Mew's body, he stroke Mew's hair from his forehead, then caress Mew's cheek and then Gulf put his forehead to Mew's forehead and said "I will never leave you, I will always be hear for you" with that Gulf tears never stop flowing from his eyes, he cried silently while his heart his bursting with so much Iove and happiness.

Gulf breath hic, he wanted to stop his tears but he can't, he has fall deeper for this man and he didn't mind it at all. Gulf promised to himself that he will give all his happiness that he has to this man. The man that will cost him his life if he leave him someday but he didn't mind it one bit becaus this man deserve it all.

\- The Next Morning - 

Mew open his eyes and the first thing that hit him is the sun from the window. "Where am I? Oh my bedroom...Gun must have move me last night" Mew mumble as he sit up on his bed. He has a horrible headache but that is nothing compare to the pain he feels in his heart. He reach for his phone to see many misscall and messages from Gulf.

After he saw the incident yesterday, he directly went home, cry and drink his pain away. Now he feels horrible that he ignore Gulf the whole day but he can't be near Gulf yesterday because he don't to say or do anything to Gulf when he is angry, he's afraid that he will say something he shouldn't to Gulf and he doesn't want that. He was thinking of a way to face and apologize to Gulf but his trance of thought was cut short due some noise coming from the kitchen.

Mew get up from his bed and started walking to the kitchen but then his step was halted when he saw someone that he was longing to see.  
It's a lie if he said that he wasn't surprise to see Gulf in his kitchen. He blink a couple of times and he even close his eyes several of times just to see if this is a dream or not.

Even after Gulf said "Oh Mew, you wake up already? I made breakfast come and sit it will be ready in a minute or two" while he chopping come tomato for the omelets that he is going to make. Mew blink again and again he shut his eyes because he still thinks his eyes playing tricks on him. When he open his eyes, Gulf is still there so he take all his courage to say "G-Gulf?" and Gulf reply "Yes Mew" while smiling at him.

"Gulf" Mew called Gulf's name again because he still wasn't sure if he is still dreaming or not but when Gulf answered "Hmm..what is it Mew?" with his eyebrow knotted, Mew almost ran to hug Gulf.

Mew hug Gulf so tightly as if Gulf would disappear again from him and like he wanted to imprisoned Gulf in his hug. " Mew I can't breath" Gulf said as he struggle to breath in Mew's hug because of that Mew said sorry and loosened his hug. Mew put his head on Gulf's shoulder and started to cry. "Why are you crying? Shhhhh...don't cry Mew" Gulf said while he is stroking Mew's hair gently.

"I love you Tua-aeng, please don't leave me" Mew said while he hurried his face even deeper in Gulf's neck. Gulf is surprise of Mew sudden confession but then he kiss Mew's head and cup Mew' face to look at it properly. His heart is breaking a little seeing Mew eyes is swallon from all those crying but those eyes still has that sprakle every time he see it, how he love Mew's eyes because they are so honest.

"I will never leave you and I ...... Emm ehem ...I-I L-lo-love you too Thirak" Gulf said while directly looking at Mew's eyes well from the first sentence, the second sentence he got all shy and shuttered, so he is now red as a tomato and he hide his face with the palm of his hand and hurried his face on Mew's neck.

Mew blink he is in daze, when he realise what Gulf just said he rounded his eyes and said "Huh?" because he can't believe what he heard. "I said I love you" Gulf repeat his word, again Mew blink in disbelief and went "Huh?" again. *sigh* 'This big cry baby really' Gulf thought as he give me his unamused look, then he flick Mew's forehead making Mew said Ouch! loudly and he proceed to say "I LOVE YOU STUPID!!".

Even after Gulf shouted the word Mew is still shock and can't believe what he heard. Gulf chuckle in disbelief and out of embarrassment, this man seriously 'How can he be cute at the time like this?' Gulf thought. So because of that Gulf peck on Mew's lips and but then ye got more embarrassed so he buried his face on Mew's chest. 

When Mew come back to his senses, he smirk and pull Gulf chin up to look at him. Mew was so mesmerized by the view in front of him, how Gulf eyes sparkle, his redden and soft cheeks and those plump, chestnut, desirable red lips make him want to squeeze this lips with his lips.

Hey he can do it of course he can, so Mew kiss Gulf's lips gently and softly. He nibble on Gulf's upper lip and when the kiss gets rougher, Gulf parted his lips more to give access to Mew to violate his mouth more. 'Damn!! This is good..too good..his a great kisser' Gulf thought when he is already drunk just by the kiss.

Mew put his hand on Gulf's waist, pull Gulf more towards him and Gulf put in hands on Mew's shoulder. The is intoxicating, sweet and electrifying according to Mew. "Hmmmp" Gulf moan by the kiss and that makes Mew smile wider.

Mew pull away from the kiss to take a breath and put his forehead on Gulf' forehead and said "I love you Tua-aeng to the moon and back...please be my boyfriend?". Gulf was taken it back with Mew's question but then he look at Mew's eyes and he can see the pure love that was only for him and he answered "I love you too Thirak to the moon and back yes I will be your boyfriend" while smiling so widely at Mew.

Mew was so damn happy that he cry again and that make Gulf chuckle. 'Why is he so damn cute?' Gulf thought and said " Why are you crying? Such a cry baby" Gulf said as he wipe the tears on Mew's cheek. After Mew calm down a bit, Mew cup Gulf face and both of them look into each others eyes, smiling from ear to ear and continue their passionate kiss. 

Warning : 🍌🍑🍌🍑🍌🍑🍌🍑

"Hmmpp" Gulf moan again between their kisses, Gulf want more, he want Mew to mess with him more. Gulf is so drunk in heat he can't think straight right now, the only thing that he want is for Mew to bend and stab him on the table. Mew on the other hand, can't stand it anymore, he wanted to do Gulf right there and then but he realise that Gun is still in his room so he lift Gulf up like a koala and proceed to his bedroom.

When they arrive at Mew' s room, Mew put Gulf on his bed and lifted Gulf shirt. He was looking at every inch of Gulf body and said "You are so beautiful and perfect Tua-aeng and all this is all mine and mine alone" as he kiss Gulf neck, kiss and bite it to the point that the bite mark is purple-ish in colour. 

He then kiss on Gulf collar bone and lick on the tip of Gulf nipple. That make Gulf shudder, arch his back and Gulf is biting his hand so he can't moan louder. New realise this and said " Don't bite your hand Tua-aeng you can moan it's ok. My room is soundproof and I want to hear your moan it's sexy". "I-I'm ahh it's not sexy..hmmp it's embarrassing" gulf said as he hide his face with his hands. 

"You sound sexy baby boy and I love hearing it, moan for me baby boy, say my name" Mew said as he take Gulf hand and put it on the side of Gulf head and trap it so he can hear Gulf moan. After that, Mew continue to lick and suck both of Gulf nipples. That make Gulf moan again, he can't believe his nipple is that sensitive, then he feel Mew's bulge on his.

Unconsciously, Gulf hand slide into Mew's pants and start to pump Mew's dick. Mew was startled by Gulf sudden touch and boldness but he love it. He take off Gulf remaining pant and his clothes also. Now both of them are naked, displaying both manhood to each other. Technically Gulf size isn't that small but compare to Mew well Mew is bigger.

'Holy fuck!! Is bigger than mine..can it really fit in my ass?' Gulf thought while knotted is eyebrows. Mew look at Gulf and said "What are you thinking baby boy?" and Gulf reply "Emm...can that fit me?" as he point at Mew's dick.

Mew chuckle on Gulf cuteness 'Damn this guy he will be the death of me' Mew thought. "I don't know if it will fit you but why don't we try, that is if you are ready and up for it. I will not force you to do anything your not ready to do, I love you Tua-aeng and this is not just merely sex but I am making love to you" Mew said as he caress Gulf cheek.

Gulf doesn't know why but his tears fell down his cheek and his heart brust up with so my happiness, so he kiss Mew and said "Fuck me Mew, mess me more, fuck me until I can't remember who am I". With that Mew take the lube that is under his pillow and coated his finger to prepare Gulf hole.

He slide in his middle finger in and at the same time he suck on Gulf's dick. GUlf moan uncontrollably "Ahhhhh!! Fuck Mew!! Fuck!!", Mew continue to lick and suck on Gulf' s dick and he inserted another finger on Gulf hole making Gulf arch his back more and moan even louder.

"Fuck there! Fuck!! What is that? Fuck ahhhhhh hmmpp more ahhh" Gulf moan and Mew said "Found it...that is your prostate baby boy...moan for me more" while he continue to suck on Gulf's dick, twirling his tounge on the tip of it. "Mew I'm close ahhhh I-I'm ahhh c-clo-close ahhh" Gulf moan more and with that Mew pump Gulf's dick even harder and violated Gulf's hole with putting one more of his finger in. 

Gulf cum on his stomach and on Mew's hand, he is breathless and drunk of the orgasm that he had. Mew take the condom and after that coated his dick with generous amount of lube. He kiss Gulf who was still in daze and said "Are you ready baby boy?" and Gulf just nodded because he can't think of anything right now. 

Mew inserts his dick slowly but even only just the tip of it make Gulf feel that his ass is tearing apart. A single tear fall from Gulf's eye, that make Mew stop and said "Are you okay Tua-aeng? No need to push yourself and I can stop right now" while he wipe the tears on Gulf's cheek with his worried expression. "No please...I wan it...please wreck me more" Gulf said as he look at Mew full of lust.

Mew's face darken after hearing that sentence from Gulf but he is holding as much as possible because he doesn't want to hurt Gulf on his first time. Mew push his dick more in the hole as he kiss every each of Gulf's face and said " I 'jub' love 'jub' you 'jub' so 'jub' much 'jub'" while kissing Gulf's mouth at the last sentence and his dick went all in.

Mew didn't move yet because he want Gulf's hole to adjust and get to use to his dick first, so he continue to kiss Gulf to distract him from the pain. Gulf on the other hand feel like his inside is so full and he almost burst into his second orgasm because even with then pain it feel so good and he also almost lost his sanity. All that Gulf can think of right now is his desire and lust.

"You can move now" Gulf said and Mew move slowly as he kiss Gulf. "Ahhhhhh...hmmpp..ahhh Mew sooo good ahhh" Gulf's moan is getting louder by the minute as Mew keep hitting his good spot. It was so good that he only can see stars now.

"You are so sexy baby boy...Fuck!! So good so delicious" Mew said as he see the beautiful mess that is Gulf in front of him. "More...give me more" Gulf said and Mew reply "Beg me more baby boy" as he choke lightly on Gulf neck. "Ahhh..more please...mess me more ahhh...please Mew" Gulf beg and with that Mew take Gulf's leg and put it on his shoulder as he dig deeper in Gulf hole and repeatedly hit Gulf spot. By now Gulf can only moan more and Gulf see all the stars in the universe. 

"Mew I'm ahhh I'm close ahhh hmm" Gulf said and Mew reply "Me too hmm...cum for me baby boy ahhh". " I'm cumming ahhhhh" Gulf cum on his stomach again and just then Mew cum also and shoot his load inside Gulf ass. Then Mew collapse beside Gulf and both of them are catching their breath.

"That was amazing...can I have more please?" Gulf ask as he look at Mew with his eyes full of lust. "As you wish baby boy" Mew reply as he kiss Gulf and they have another round of love making. 

After the bed exercise activity, they are now cuddling in bed and Gulf look up to Mew who was staring at him lovingly while playing with Gulf's hair. They are in each other embrace when Gulf decided to ask " Why happen to you yesterday? Why didn't you show up at lunch?" even if Gulf can guess the answer he still wanna know from Mew's own mouth because he doesn't want to assume anything.

"I did show up but you weren't there, so I look for you but then I was so shock to see you and emm Bright were kissing" Mew answer as the last sentence he said almost in whisper because it hurt him when he remember what happen yesterday then he continue to say "I don't know what to do so I decided to go home and get drunk to forge about everything including you".

" I'm sorry but I didn't kiss him..Bright was the one who kiss me" Gulf then tell Mew what actually happen and that makes Mew blood boil. 'That asshole!! Fuck!!! I should have punch him then and there' Mew thought then he said " I'm sorry too that I didn't answer your call and reply your messages. I know this maybe sound like an excuse but I was devastated, angry and I think that I have lost you with that thought it kill me inside".

Gulf reply "it's okay, I have forgiven you..we are okay now right?" And Mew nodded as he hug Gulf tightly like he wanted to lock Gulf in his hug forever. Mew said that he was so glad and happy Gulf choose him.

"I am stupid if I choose that asshole over you" Gulf said while looking at Mew with his bambi eyes with full of love and continue to say " I love you Thirak to the moon and back". Mew smile so widely that you can't see his eyes and he reply " I love you to Tua-aeng to the moon and back" and he proceed to kiss Gulf.

\- end of Chapter 21- 

******  
A/N : love birds 😍😍 Mew love him that deep who would have thought..it must have been tough for Mew..  
So I'm taking a break for a short while..see u when I see u 😘😘


End file.
